


Bloodbound 鲜血情缘

by OneBridgeX



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Erik is a Big Dorkface, M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBridgeX/pseuds/OneBridgeX
Summary: Erik在大四开始前资金紧缺，唯一解决学费问题的方法就是去TypO（一家为吸血鬼提供服务的“血吧”）做一名供血者。在那里他遇到了Charles Xavier——一只吸血鬼、心灵感应者、哥伦比亚大学的教授，也极有可能是Erik见过的最有魅力的人。在他们的相遇中，一种连结悄然形成，它超出了他们的理解范围，也让他们措手不及。或Erik是个傻乎乎的坠入爱河的甜心。Charles是个傻乎乎的坠入爱河的百岁甜心。这篇文章讲述了他们相爱，喝血，和一些乱七八糟的故事。





	Bloodbound 鲜血情缘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bloodbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973437) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



Erik双手插在口袋中，站在路边盯着街对面的那座大楼。上面的窗户黑乎乎的，被陈旧的红黑色窗纸糊着，也有些地方贴着鲜艳的80年代烂片海报，霓虹灯闪烁着“血条爆满！”“活着！反正死不了”的字样。Erik看到有几个穿着紧身皮裤和铁处女乐队T恤衫的人走了进去，很难看出他们是不是人类，毕竟现在已经是黄昏了，谁都能在大街上闲逛。好吧，他之前已经下定好决心了，所以现在站在门口犹豫毫无意义。他叹了一口气，走向街对面的TypO。

里面如同Erik的预料漆黑一片，但其他所有的东西都令他惊讶。墙壁上的小烛台散发出柔弱的暖光，让整个氛围变得比Erik（在读完网上关于“血吧”资料后）想象中的......更温和一些。他知道电视电影里面昏暗肮脏的血吧形象大多都有点夸张、不切实际，但他的刻板印象中仍然包含地面上的脏油布，满是血污的椅子，躲避光线声音嘶哑的血族老客户。  
   
TypO没有这些东西。光滑的木质地板与镶木板的墙壁让Erik想到了1920年代的绅士俱乐部。几对儿深棕色的皮质沙发散布在血吧里面，给客户留有一些隐私。现在太阳快要下山了，很多沙发上已经被人占领。Erik试图不去注视沙发上的人们。  
   
一个紫色头发的女孩站在大门边上的台子上，检查着ID。Erik抑制住心中的恐慌，跟着两个穿皮衣的人排在了队伍的末尾。他提醒自己可以不说话。他可以走进去，改变主意，再直接走出来。不会有害，没有违规。TypO官网的常见问题栏中已经写的很明白了：如果你感到不舒服，你可以自由离开。工作人员会时刻监督、保障各位愉快的、令人满意的经历。他再次看向血吧，发现很多穿着黑色制服的工作人员在来回走动着，不显眼但他们确实存在。安保措施很多，没有必要感到焦虑。

显然站在他前面的人已经是这里的常客了——紫色头发的女孩看向他们，干巴巴地说道：“这么快又回来了？”

“你知道我们不可能离开的，Betsy，”其中一个人说，递过去他的ID，随意地靠在台子边咧嘴笑，“所以呢？你考虑过了吗？”

Betsy在平板电脑上点了点，表情很单调。“考虑什么？”

“你知道的！”

 “不，Brad，”她说，“我第一百次跟你强调，我不需要你的供血。手。”他伸出他的手腕，她将一个红色的腕带套了上去。

“哦别这样！”Brad挤了挤他的粗眉毛，“很多人都说我很美味，有些女士说我是一道见鬼的佳肴。”

“进去，或者滚出去，”Betsy边说边翻着白眼，“后面的人排着队呢。”

“别这样——就尝一尝？”Brad把他的皮质领子翻了下来，露出他的脖子，“就一小口——”

Betsy摇了摇她的对讲机。“你需要我叫Logan过来么？”

Brad瞪视着离开了台子。“婊子。”

“再说一个字，我就把拳头塞到你嘴里，”Betsy冷酷地说道，“下一个！”

Brad的朋友递上去自己的ID，低声说道，“抱歉。”当他拿到自己黄色的腕带后，两人加入了空地处无目的乱转的人群。

Betsy不耐烦地让Erik上前一步，瞥了他一眼，然后又仔细地看了看他。“我以前没见过你。第一次来？”

Erik点头，“我，额，我在网上注册过了。”他拿出自己的钱包，从中取出在早上打印填写的表格，“我带了这个。”

Betsy拿过表格。“姓名？”

“Erik Lehnsherr.”

她在平板电脑上打了几个字，从姓名清单上翻找——Erik猜那是正在注册的供血者——然后点了点头。“找到了。我来改一下你的资料......我还需要你的驾照，你需要买一张TypO的ID，$10”

Erik递上去他的驾照和十刀纸币，等待Betsy继续点击平板电脑。一分钟后，她扬了扬眉毛。“O型血。他们会爱死你的。”

“真好，”Erik嘟囔道，因为他不知道应该怎么正确地回应。

Betsy抬起一边的眉毛。“别看上去这么兴奋。”

Erik耸了耸肩。来到血吧并不太符合他对于有趣的周五夜晚的定义，很多人喜欢这里，有些人讨厌这里。Erik不确定他属于哪个阵营，但他马上就知道了。

平板电脑旁的ID卡打印机响了一会儿，吐出一张卡。Betsy将它递给了Erik。“别弄丢了，它是这里的通行凭证，之后你的报酬也会被打进这个卡里面。”

这是一张简单的卡片，黑色的边缘，大面积是红色，上面印着他的姓名，血型，ID号码，右上角标着TypO的logo。Erik取过他的驾照，将它和ID一同放进了钱包中。

“如果你是个新手，我们推荐十五分钟的互动，”Betsy说，“时间别太长了，你看过安全视频了，对吧？”

Erik点头。

“挺好。第一次别太逼迫自己了，我们不希望你昏过去，你知道。手。”

他伸出去自己的手腕让她在上面套了一个蓝色的腕带。

“如果你需要什么东西，告诉我们，”Betsy说道，松开了他的胳膊，“除此之外，好好享受吧。”

她继续让队伍向前移动。Erik将钱包塞回自己的口袋，深吸了一口气，踏入了人群中。

血吧的另一头散布着十几个沙发，几对儿扶手椅，几个绕着桌子的高脚凳。桌子是给那些只来社交的人们用的，所以Erik避开了那些。他不太清楚自己应该站在哪儿，常见问题栏中写道他可以放松，让自己感到舒适，等着别人走过来开启对话。吸血鬼们一般会自己找上来，因为他们会根据腕带选择适合自己的血型。Erik感觉有几双眼睛都盯着自己蓝色的腕带，他努力克服着将袖子放下来挡住它的想法。

有个人在他左侧发出了一声呻吟，Erik反射性地转头去看。不是个好主意：他看到了距离最近的一张沙发上的人影，然后他僵住了，定在原地。即使他告诉自己别看，他依旧有些病态地入迷：那个女孩——大概是供血者——头懒洋洋地后仰，眼皮在极乐中颤动着。一个吸血鬼——看起来像是四十岁的女人（即使年龄对于吸血鬼不那么重要）——将女孩的手举到自己嘴边，将她的袖子卷到胳膊肘。进食过程并不像是电影中描绘的一般，它几乎是无声的，没有嘬食声，没有恶心的血肉撕裂的声音——这通常让Erik畏缩。看上去不太糟，Erik想，但他的心脏仍然猛烈地撞击着他的胸膛，身躯因为忧惧而有些僵硬。

“以前没有看到过吸血鬼进食吗？”

Erik几乎被吓到跳了起来。感谢血吧中的慢爵士乐，它掩盖了他不太体面的惊呼。他快速转身，寻找声音的来源，但只有一个画着蓝色眼线的女孩子漫不经心地走过。然后他的视线下移，发现确实有一个人在他身后：一个大约和他差不多大的年轻人——也有可能比他老一些——正坐在一把简单的轮椅中，轮椅上的金属令人舒适地刺激着Erik的感官。那个人正愉快地看向Erik，他的蓝眼睛很明亮。

“额，”Erik说道，清了清嗓子，“没有。”吸血鬼受到法律约束，不能在公共场合吸食供血者的血液，Erik最多只能看到一个吸血鬼拿着吸管从喝一罐猩红脉动。他对于吸血的了解大多都是从好莱坞看过来的，这大概跟你爷爷发过来的垃圾邮件一样准确。

年轻人笑了。“你从来没来过这里，对吧？我没认出你来。”Erik摇了摇头。“这是我第一次来。”他向下看向男人的手腕，没有找到他的腕带。这让他的心脏收紧了一下。

陌生人伸出他的手，从容地笑道：“我是Charles，吸血鬼，就如你猜想的一样。”Erik跟他握了握手，那人的手劲很大，Erik突然意识到自己手掌的潮湿。在伸回手后，他不显眼地在自己的牛仔裤上蹭了蹭，说道：“Erik。供血者。”

“显而易见，”Charles说，向Erik蓝色的腕带方向点了点头。

“对哦。”

“好吧，Erik，”他的口音让Erik的名字听起来比平常更加强烈，“你想找个地方坐着吗？当然，如果你愿意跟我相处的话。”

他知道作为一个供血者，他有权利来决定让不让一个人来喝他。如果他觉得情况不合心意，他有权利退出，重新混回人群之中，或者下次再来。但Charles看上去足够友善，而且说真的，Erik想要快速地搞定这件事。所以他点了点头，跟随Charles穿过沙发座椅形成的迷宫，来到血吧角落里一个空着的沙发上。

Erik僵硬地坐在沙发的一边，背部僵直。Charles轻松地将自己从轮椅上转移到沙发的另一边，然后将轮椅拉近，不挡着通道。

“所以，Erik，”Charles说道，“你来这里的目的是什么？”

Erik紧张地将手放在大腿上。“你认真的吗？”

“呃......”Charles偏了偏头“......是的。”

Erik在脑海中敲了敲自己。傻问题。“我目前有点缺钱。我听说这里是......”

“快速拿到钱的地方？没错，就是这儿。”Charles眨眨眼睛，“如果你尝起来特别美味的话，我还会给你小费。”

Erik很确信Charles看不出来自己脸红了，毕竟光线挺暗的。“谢谢......”

Charles的笑容软化了一些。“我很抱歉。如果你不舒服的话我就不开玩笑了。你想怎么开始？我们可以在前面稍稍了解一下对方，如果这让你轻松一点的话。或者我们可以直接开始，然后你就可以走了。”

Erik愣了一下。好吧，最好快速搞定这个。一个小节，十五分钟，一百美元。这真的不是一笔“亏血买卖”。

深呼吸一口后，他脱下夹克外套，挽起了袖子。“直接开始吧。”

“好吧，”Charles同意地说道，他向前移动靠近了些，大腿靠上Erik的。然后他轻轻托起Erik的胳膊，手心朝上。“这是你第一次？”

Erik点头，知道Charles可以感受到他手腕中的脉搏。

“那么我会轻一点的。”他从口袋中拿出来自己的手机，一只手点着屏幕，将它放在面前的桌子上。Erik看到屏幕上有一个十五分钟的闹钟。

“以防我失去自制力，”Charles说道，“但别担心，我通常不会。”

Erik强迫自己的手放松，而不是握拳。“好的。”

Charles笑了，大拇指抚摸着Erik的手心。“你不用紧张，Erik。这几乎不痛，毒液抵达后会感觉还不错的。”

“我知道。”Erik吞咽了一下，“我听说过。”他也在网上论坛和TypO的常见问题栏中读到过。他不是害怕疼痛，不完全是。他只是......紧张。

“如果你有任何时刻感到不舒服了，告诉我，”Charles说，“我会停的。”

Erik悄悄颤抖地呼出一口气。“好的。”他向后倒在沙发的靠垫上，点头。“准备好了。”

Charles将Erik的手腕举到嘴唇附近，然后出乎Erik意料，开始舔舐Erik的脉搏，这亲密的动作如同接吻一般。Erik有些震惊，绷紧了身体，但Charles轻轻抚过Erik的前臂，默默无言地让他放松下来。当Erik再次松弛下来后，Charles的双唇开始轻吻Erik的手腕。

Charles咬下去时，他扭过了头。痛感就像是两条细针扎过一般，简短而尖锐。不算糟，Erik告诉自己，咬紧了牙呼吸着。不适应的几秒钟过去后，他的手腕开始有些发痒，因为Charles正在缓慢地、稳定地喝他的血。除去小小的不适外，Erik感觉还好。

片刻之后，有一阵暖流没有预兆地攀爬上他的手腕，上升到胳膊，到达肩膀，穿过整个胸膛，散布到腿上。Erik的身体自然地放松下来，变得彻底的乏力，就像没有骨头一般。他认为自己已经无法移动了。

即使Erik已经了解过这个现象，但它发生的速度之快依旧让他有点猝不及防。他做过研究，知道它的原理。吸血鬼在咬下去时会注射一种毒液，这会让猎物——供血者——镇定下来，或者昏睡过去。这是一种原始的捕猎机能：没有恐惧，没有反抗。真有用，Erik昏昏欲睡地想着。而且使人后怕——或者，它本该使人后怕，如果Erik没有事先确定自己的安全的话，如果TypO的员工没有隔几分钟就出现在他们桌子边的话。

Charles抬起头。“还好吗？”他低声问道，他的湿热气息扑打着Erik的皮肤。Erik点了点头，眼睛紧闭着。这其实——感觉还不错。他想不起来上一次如此平静是什么时候了。最近的课程像狗屎一样，他手头很紧为学费担忧，而且他在Facebook上跟白痴辩论再次重复出现的变种人注册法案（这回被伪装成了某种义务性倡议）就跟往常一样只是徒劳。几个星期来他从没找到过机会坐下来停顿一会儿，或许来到这儿也不是什么让人绝望的注意。

在某一时刻，（Erik一定睡着了）Charles的手机闹铃响着的音乐将他震醒。他不确定自己身在何处，随即沙发、木板墙、墙壁上发光的小烛台渗入了他的视野中。他怠惰地看向Charles，后者在闹钟响起的一刹那撤离了他的手腕，正用一块TypO的手帕擦拭嘴角。

“醒了？”Charles笑着问道。他的脸很红润，眼睛看上去也更明亮了些。当他接触到Erik的胳膊肘时，后者感受到他的手指很温暖，就像人类的一样。“来，坐起来。喝点水。”

Erik花了很长时间才找到移动的力气：他的整个身体像是由果冻做成的一样，坐起身来都变得极其困难，Charles扶着他的胳膊稳定住他的身体。

“你感觉怎么样？”Charles问道。在刚才的小节中，某个人——大概是工作人员——走过来在这里放了一杯水，两条自然谷蛋白质条，纱布和胶带套装。Charles拿起那杯水，为Erik拧开瓶盖，递给了他。

“还好，”Erik说道，他的舌头还有些麻木，“多久之后我才能......”

“你会在几分钟后恢复的，”Charles还没等Erik问完就回答道，“别担心，效果很快就消失了。”

他帮Erik将那杯水举到他的嘴唇边，当他喝完一半后，Charles说，“你有没有头晕眼花的感觉？你需要蛋白条吗？”

Erik看向他。“你一直都对供血者这么好吗？”

Charles笑了。“我试着这样做，但不同的人反应也不同。有些人喜欢我一直陪着他们，有些人更愿意单独待会儿。我很久都没有跟初次供血者相处过了。”他仔细留意着Erik，“你希望我在这儿陪你，还是希望我先走？你的选择不会伤到我的感情的。”

想到自己在神志不清的情况下独自待着令Erik有些不安。TypO的工作人员肯定会照顾他，但假如说他们没注意到Erik呢？在刚才的半个小时中，血吧变得更加拥挤了，吸血鬼与供血者全都堆在空地处。Erik现在头脑混乱没有还手的能力，他不想冒着另外一个吸血鬼再找上他的风险。“不，”他说，“留下。”

Charles的微笑软化了下来，接着他挪近了一点。“你知道，”他说，撕开一个蛋白条的包装，“你在这里很安全。工作人员都很好，他们会照顾所有供血者的。”

“谢谢，”Erik接过蛋白条嘟囔道，“还有，是的我知道。”TypO一直都是一个五星好评的血吧，这就是为什么Erik选择来这里，而不是去离纽约大学更近的那一家（那里很受大学生欢迎，也许相比之下更危险）。

“所以，”Charles说道，“怎样？你的初次体验？”

Erik耸了耸肩。“不算太糟。比我预计的好点。”

Charles笑了。“非常直白的认可。”他拿过来一卷纱布，按在Erik的手腕上。

Erik抬高了眉毛。“那你感觉怎样？我......可口吗？”

在说出口的一刹那，Erik想撞墙。这话听起来真他妈诡异。

但Charles笑着说：“确实，”这让Erik很庆幸自己真的这么问了。Charles认为他很美味。这个想法本不该让Erik感到一阵暖流顺着脊柱蔓延下来，但这确实发生了。

Charles十分熟练，他轻蘸着那些血液直到血差不多止住了，然后用一条绷带盖上了刺穿的伤口。Erik懒惰地注视着，好奇地猜测Charles是不是一个医生：他在照顾Erik时看起来无比自信。

“好了，”Charles用医用胶带粘住绷带，说道，“完好无缺。呃，差不多完好无缺。”

“谢谢。”

就如同Charles所保证的那样，昏睡的感觉在几分钟后消散了，Erik再一次变得清醒与警觉。但小节中完全平静的感觉没有撤退，他感觉自己好像是睡了九个小时后精力充沛地醒过来。

“你以前供（donated）过血吗”Charles问道。

Erik皱眉，之前不是已经探讨过这个问题了吗？“没有。”

Charles笑了。“不，我是说，你以前在血库捐过血吗？用于医疗目的的那种？”

“哦，是的。每几个月就有捐血车到我们大学里来。”

“很好。所以你知道要避免剧烈运动，吃一些富含铁元素的食物，喝很多水......”

“我知道。”TypO的官网上写了很多有关的提醒。

“那就好。”Charles打量着看向他，“所以你是一个学生？”

“对，在纽大。”

“你学什么？”

“政治学，主要是变种人研究。”

Charles的眼睛变亮了一些。“变种研究？我正要问呢——你的变种能力是什么？如果你不介意告诉我的话，当然。”

他是怎么知道的？Erik试图去回想自己有没有在填写供血表格时表明他的变种人身份。Charles唯一能知道的应该只有自己的姓名和血型（蓝色的腕带表明了这一点）。

Charles的脸色变得有些窘迫。“我想我应该在之前说一声的——我是一个心灵感应者。”

Erik僵住了。

“我没有读你的思维，”Charles快速地说道，“没有故意这样做。有些时候你想的太大声了，或者有时我在触碰你的时候，会有一些东西溜出来。”他将手从Erik的胳膊上撤走，“我很抱歉让你感觉不适。”

Erik有些费力地摇了摇头，“不，你不用道歉......没有人应该为自己的变种能力道歉。”

Charles看上去有些惊讶，然后他的笑容又回来了，更加的温暖与明亮。“谢谢你，Erik，这是一个非常令人舒服的观点。”

Erik耸了耸肩，稍微有点害羞。“这应该成为共识。”

“悲哀的是，它不是。”Charles在Erik吃完第一条蛋白条后，又撕开了另一条的包装。“人们在这方面可以变得非常迟钝。”

“人们可以变得非常愚蠢。”Erik品尝着第二条蛋白条，他比自己想象的要更饿一些，“人类。他们讨厌自己所恐惧的。变种人。”他看向Charles。“吸血鬼。”

Charles笑了。“你要进法学院吗？还是继续学政治？”

“法学院，”Erik说，“几年后吧。”他计划着在毕业后的一年中先去工作，最好能攒够上法学院的钱。他最不愿意做的事就是让自己的母亲担负太重的经济压力，毕竟她已经为他读本科付了太多钱了。

“我很确定你将成为最棒的律师，”Charles亲切地说道。他将刚才用来擦嘴的手帕折叠好放在桌子上，拍了拍Erik的肩膀。“那么，你现在感觉如何？看起来还好，还有任何晕眩的症状吗？”

“没。”

“那么你现在大概可以自己走路了，”Charles指向出口处的一排电话亭，“我们会在那里给你付钱，准备好站起来了吗？”

Erik伸了伸他的腿。“嗯。”

Charles将自己移动到轮椅上，松开刹车。现在的人群又密又吵，勉强可以听到对话和笑声中的爵士乐。有一刻，Erik思索着他应不应该走在前面帮Charles在人群中开辟出一条道路。但当Charles向前移动时，人们纷纷不自觉地为他让路。Erik有些困惑地跟上了他。

“那是你的能力吗？”他问，回头看向那些人群。

Charles带领着他来到了电话亭处。“什么？穿过人群吗？我只是稍微在脑中推了他们一下，在拥挤的地方挺有用的。”

“没错。”Erik有时也这样干，用人们身上的金属把他们的身体怼到一旁，只不过比起刚才来说，人们会更加恼怒一些。

Charles歪了歪头。“你知道，你还没有告诉我你的能力是什么呢。”

Erik用能力从自己的夹克中召唤出了一串回形针，让它们在Charles面前摇晃着。“我可以移动金属。我能操纵磁场。”

Charles用手掌托住了那些回形针。“真迷人。”

“谢谢。”

“我很愿意了解更多的，但我待会儿有一个会议，快迟到了。”Charles明显不情愿地放开那些回形针，盯着她们回到Erik的口袋中。他叹了口气，朝一边的电话亭点了点头，说道，“让我们先搞定这件事，好吗？”

他摇着轮椅来到最近的一个电话亭，点击绿色的开始按钮。Erik注意到屏幕被调整到Charles的高度。正门处有一个斜坡——而不是台阶，也许这就是Charles选择来这里的原因：它对使用轮椅的人非常友好。

Charles刷了他的TypO ID，示意Erik也这样做。之后，屏幕指引他们输入供血的时长。Charles输入十五分钟，点击确认。他们两人各自签名验证这个时长，然后Charles刷了他的银行卡。

Charles翻到下一页的时候，Erik的眉毛抬高了。“50%的小费？”

Charles笑了笑。“我非常享受和你待在一起的时光，Erik。”当Erik正挣扎着要说些什么的时候，他严肃地补充道，“再加上，你说过你手头很紧，而我又有很多钱。把这当成对你的学业的赞助吧。”然后他坚定地看向Erik。“待在学校。”

“这真的......”Erik干巴巴地笑道，“......谢了。真的，我非常感谢。”

Charles露出了一个令人晕眩的笑容，转过头继续看着屏幕。“好吧，就是这样。我相信钱就直接汇到你的账户里了，如果你正确的填写了供血资料的话。”

Erik点头。“我填了。”

“太棒了。”

这一段时间内，他们只是在站电话亭旁边注视着对方。怎样得体地跟刚刚吸过你的血的人告别？拜了？回头见？合作愉快？

Charles笑了，伸出自己的手。“照顾好自己，Erik。”

Erik跟他握了握手，Charles的手指是那么的温热。“谢谢。”

Charles摇着轮椅来到出口处，一个TypO的员工为他打开了门，祝愿他有一个美好的夜晚。之后他就离开了。

Erik在电话亭旁徘徊了一会儿，考虑到现在离开的话会有点尴尬，因为他有可能会在街上再次遇到Charles。当他感知到Charles的轮椅被搬到街对面的一辆车上时，他也从出口离开了。

天色已经完全变黑了，月亮被遮蔽在横条状的灰云之后，隐约可见。Erik双手插进口袋中，再次转身看了看TypO的霓虹灯。好吧。他呼了一口气。这并不是太糟。十五分钟过去后，他就比之前富裕了一百五十美刀。这肯定不是一种长期挣钱的方式，但对于现在来说已经足够了。

他的手机震了一下。是Kitty，正在问他他在哪儿，要不要过去一起看部电影、喝点酒。他回道，好啊，然后把手机放回口袋中。他的袖子因为这个动作稍微卷起来了一点，漏出来一条白边。他重新放下了袖子，手指摩搓着那里的绷带，回忆着Charles的双唇压在他的皮肤上时是多么的温暖。多么的......美妙。

他的手机又震了一下，把他从记忆中带出：快点，不然你就自己调自己的玛格丽塔酒吧。

他晃了晃自己的脑袋，把袖子拉下来遮挡住手腕。他双手插进口袋中，从路边离开了。

 

*

 

每周五的下午都如同恶梦。Charles在午餐过后并没有任何课，但他被安排了办公室答疑——他选择用来判卷子的时间——和悲惨的教师会议。Charles活了一个半世纪，但这不代表他遇到过比一小时教师会议更无聊的东西，更别提这会议是由一个七十六岁的老男人主持，而且他说话语速极慢，并喜欢把每句话重复两遍。

他终于在下午三点逃脱了周五下午。他很累，很困，也很饿。午餐时喝的猩红脉动并没有完全解除他的口渴——那东西能维持营养，但他的獠牙依旧渴望接触到一些新鲜血液。自从上周以来他就没有吸食过鲜血了，或者说，自从他遇到那个令人愉快的男孩以来。

在他收拾公文包的时候，他的手机开始响起Three Days Grace的Animal I Have Become。这是Raven的恶作剧，Charles始终不知道怎么改手机铃声。叹了一口气后，他接起电话，调成免提模式，继续整理着桌面上的论文。“你好？”

“你为什么不回我短信？”Raven质问道。

Charles模糊地记得在午餐的时候好像看到了她的信息，但是忘记回复了。“啊。抱歉，我忘了。”

“得了吧，Charles，我需要知道你到底来不来。我必须趁着机票还没涨价的时候买。”

“如果你和Hank要一起去加州，我最好还是别当电灯泡。”

“你上周还跟我们一起去了多伦多！”

“我要去多伦多出差，”Charles修正道，“你们俩非要跟着我去的。”

Raven叹气。“好吧。但仍然，你不觉得休息一周挺好的吗？最近你总是被囚禁在自己的办公室里。”

“那叫工作。”Charles挖苦道。

“真无聊。”

“上一次你有稳定工作的时候还是在1993年。也许你应该再尝试一次，也许你会喜欢的。这些年有很多有意思的职业，你知道的。”

“我没告诉你我正在画画为生吗？”Raven嗤之以鼻地说，“这是我的职业。”

“Hank也许提起过，”他也提起过Raven是一个糟透了的画家，并且惊恐地让Charles对这个消息保密。有时候Charles想知道Raven到底做了什么才能得到这个甜心男孩的偏爱。他将电脑滑进自己的书包中，说道：“你开心就好，亲爱的。”

“你知道我怎样才能开心吗？你，跟着我们一起来加州。我们会到海滩上玩的，你爱海滩。”

“我工作太多了，没时间度假。”

“工作，工作，工作。”Raven哼道，“Charles，你这些日子就只干过这一件事。别以为我没注意到你最近变得有多焦躁，你已经抑郁了。”

“胡说，”Charles嘲笑道，“我无比幸福。”

“别跟我说谎，Charles。无聊卡住你了，你会慢性中毒的。”

“无聊又杀不了我。”

“你明白我的意思。”Raven又发出一声长叹，代表她要说一些正经的事儿，“听着，Charles，我担心你，好了吧？自从你和Moira......”

“热恋然后绝望地失恋？”他干巴巴地说道。

“你们男人一旦结束什么东西，”Raven坦然地说，“你就不再是你自己了。我认为走出去、干些什么事能帮助你渡过。即使你不跟着我们一起去加州，你仍然......我不知道，去个酒吧找个妞儿之类的？别只待在家里喝酒，然后昏迷。”

“威士忌是我选择的毒药，其实。而且我没有那么可悲。”真的，他不可悲。他还在......好吧，他不能否认自己还在被他跟Moira之间的事情困扰着，但他可以摆脱这个。他总是擅长摆脱各种事情。

“Charles......”

“真的，”他坚持道，“你希望我今晚过去吗？我们可以一起看部电影，只有你、Hank和我。我甚至会让你挑电影呢。”

Raven叹了一口气。“好吧。什么时候？”

他看了一眼手表。“七点？我会先去一趟TypO。”

“好吧，可以。Hank和我过会儿就回家。”

她没有继续说些别的就挂上了电话。Charles将手机滑进自己的口袋中，锁上了办公室。

抑郁。什么鬼。他一点也不抑郁，或是无聊。他什么事都没有。他永远什么事都没有。

因为交通的原因，Charles花了半个小时才开到TypO，那时已经五点了。太阳仍然令人痛苦地挂在天上，于是他带上一顶棒球帽和墨镜，确保袖子完全遮住了手臂，又戴上一副手套。他从后座上将轮椅搬出来放在路边，从驾驶座将自己移动过去。一对路人看上去好像要问他需不需要帮助，但他只是朝他们微笑，挥了挥手，于是他们就离开了。

现在还没到黄昏，TypO中的人稀疏地分布着。Charles踏入门的那一刻就取下墨镜，将ID递给Jubilee，那个站在前台的女生。

“我一直告诉你丢掉那顶洋基队的帽子，教授，”她故意拉着脸说道，“这对任何有品位的人来说都是一种冒犯。”

“而且我也一直告诉你我对那个棒球队不感兴趣，”他回答，“这只不过是Raven买给我的一顶旧帽子罢了。”

Jubilee刷过他的卡，递还回去。“那就扔掉嘛，我会给你一顶新的。”

“保证？”

她拍了拍前台的桌子。“下次你来的时候我还会在这儿。”

Charles拿下洋基队的球帽，一只手穿过自己的头发。“好吧，那就说好了。”他看向血吧里面，扫视着闲逛的顾客们。一些蓝色腕带，一对儿红色的，一个绿色的。“今天有什么有趣的人来吗？”  
   
“有一个不错的黄腕带在这儿。她是新来的，我猜。”Jubilee转身指向角落里徘徊的一个中年女性，她眼睛大睁着，看起来有些紧张。“如果你想喝一些罕见的的话。但Dimitri也在这儿，我知道你以前喝过他的。”

Dimitri是A+型血，不算是Charles最喜欢的那种，但在他心目中排的也挺高，就他了。Charles将自己转到血吧中，适应了一下里面的昏暗环境，然后在头脑中轻轻点了一下Dimitri的思绪。后者已经适应了这种打招呼的方式，他咧嘴笑着，转过身来发现了Charles。

“教授！”他大步行走过来，叫道，“我正希望今天能见到你呢，上周错过了。”

“啊，是的，我的错——我工作太多了。”这就是为什么上周他比平常晚了很久才到TypO。通常他喜欢早点来到这里避开晚上拥挤的人群，但他并不后悔上周加入了晚高峰——Erik完美的弥补了这点。

Dimitri带领他来到了最近的座位。“上周我让一个女孩吸我的血——太狂野了。她大概不知道自己在做什么，第一次来血吧，我猜。”

“好吧，那么，”Charles将自己移动到沙发上，说道，“我尽量轻一点。”Dimitri喜欢在Charles吸血的时候跟他聊天。他有讨人喜欢的男中音、总是富裕的故事和完美的幽默感。Charles只用问：“孩子们怎么样？”然后Dimitri就可以在整整三十分钟的小节内谈论他的儿子被学校麦克白剧团选中，他的女儿是如何因为足球队长摔断了腿而当上新的赛季的足球队长的，他的妻子在厨房中又做了什么新的实验（让他肚子疼了两天）。在小节的最后一会儿，更多的Charles的毒液慢慢渗入他的机体中，他也就逐渐安静了下来变得疲倦，最终睡着了。Charles留意着闹钟的时间，在最后几秒钟前撤离他的手腕。

Dimitri在Charles已经绑好绷带后醒来了。“嗯，”他懒洋洋地笑着，“感觉不错。”

Charles笑了，他的胃很暖，令人愉悦，之前想要吸食鲜血的渴望也平定了下来。与Dimitri一起度过的小节总是使他放松与满足。“确实没错。来吧，你该回去了，你知道你的妻子永远不喜欢你晚回家的。”

“完全正确。”Dimitri嘟囔道。

Charles等待着Dimitri吃完一条蛋白条，大口地喝下一杯水，然后一起走到电话亭处。他们刚站在那里时，Charles就感觉到一个人的视线，异常热切的视线。

“你走吗？”Dimitri问道，为他撑着门。

Charles摇了摇头。“你先走吧，替我向Deanna和孩子们问好。”

Dimitri轻松地向他敬礼，然后消失在门口处。Charles转过身，皱着眉扫视着人群。当他发现一直盯着他的那个人时，他惊讶地歪了歪头，挥手叫那人过来。

Erik穿过拥挤的人群，手插在夹克外套的口袋中。他停在Charles面前，长长的看向他，说道：“嗨。”

“嗨。”

“我早下课了一会儿，”Erik有些防御性地解释道，“我只是过来因为......找不到别的事可做了。”

Charles轻笑。“你不用向我解释原因，所与人都有自己的原因。”

“对。”Erik看了一会儿自己的鞋子，然后再次抬头看向Charles。“无论如何，我猜你已经......我猜你已经要走了。所以我会......找找别的人。”

“我确实刚刚吸过血了。”Charles抱歉地说道。他可以再吸一小节的血，但他现在已经挺饱的了，而且也不想让Raven在家里等太长时间。

“好的，好。那我就——”Erik揉了揉自己的头发，转身看向血吧。现在的人不算太多，一些人在里面闲逛着，但马上就到晚高峰了。他不会为他的小节等太久的。

“大概下一次吧，”Charles说，“日安，Erik。”

Erik点了点头。“嗯，再见。”

他转身加入了空地处的人群。当Charles再次戴回他的棒球帽和手套时，他看见Erik在屋子的边缘不确定地徘徊着，看向所有经过他的人。不久，一个看似跟Charles差不多大的女孩走进他，在交谈了几分钟后，Erik跟随她来到了一个空着的沙发上。

下一次，Charles有些可怜地想着。他在那个女孩咬下去之前移开视线，转身离开了。

 

*

 

“无论如何，这不是重点。重点是，第四部是最具代表性的，它展示一个全新的世界。它是所有东西的起源，如果没有第四部，我们就不会看到所有其他的了。Erik同意我说的......Erik？......Erik！”

他抬头，手指有些愧疚地从手腕处移开。“什么？”

Kitty翻了翻眼睛。“你又在想他吗？”

Erik怒视道：“没有。”

“他在想他。”Angel干巴巴地说道，“做些白日梦。哦Charles，拜托，吸我的血。好好地吸我。”

Erik没动身，向Angel猛扔过去一个电视遥控器。她发出了一声没有尊严的惊呼蹲下躲开了，又回敬了Erik一本Kitty的物理教材，那本书狠狠地击中了Erik的胫骨，让他叫了出来。

“嘿！”Kitty大嚷，“那本东西250刀呢！”

Angle举起来她的双手。“Erik先挑的事！”

“能请你们闭嘴吗？”Alex躺在地上命令道，笔记本在他身边散开，“我不能再搞砸明天的考试了，我已经搞砸上一个了。”

“我不明白你干嘛要过来，”Kitty说道，抬起一边的眉毛，“你知道我们打算来一个电影马拉松的。或者大多数人是这么打算的。”她傻笑着看向Erik，“因为某些人正备受相思之苦。”

“我没有相思，”他咆哮道，“严肃点，我只见过那个人一面。”

“但你仍然想他想了三周了，”Angel说，“这叫热恋。”

Erik恼怒地恫视着。“我没有迷恋他。”

他没有。Charles确实一直在Erik的脑海中盘旋，但这不是因为Erik对他感兴趣。而是Erik在那次之后又回到TypO两次——两次场合都不能和第一次相提并论。其他的吸血鬼，他们足够友善、亲切，但跟他们一起相处的时候，Erik无法达到......好吧，无法达到Charles吸食他的血液时的快感。即使这个快感只代表一种结果——非常慷慨的、$150的结果——他仍然不能停止去思考它。已经有很长时间他没有那么放松和舒适。那么好。

“你已经去了那个血吧三次了，”Kitty支出，“这肯定是有原因的。”

“对，是有原因，”Erik说道，“快速挣钱。”他将电视遥控器重新召回到手中，换着台。“回归正题，我们不是要看些什么吗？”

两个女孩都心照不宣地看着他，但没有继续说下去了。这是她们的优点：她们都会挤兑、调侃、嘲笑，但她们知道适可而止。当她们争论着看哪一部星球大战时，Erik又抚摸过他手腕上的绷带（大部分藏在衬衫袖子下了）。他已经有六天没有去过TypO了。推荐的恢复时间是两次小节中间隔三天，这表示只要他自己愿意，今晚他就可以再去一次。Charles会在那儿吗？

这重要吗？

“好吧，”Kitty不满地哼道，将遥控器扔给Angel。“就第六部。但下一次该我选电影了。”

“我同意，”Angel自鸣得意地回笑道。

即使Erik在平常都快爱死星战了，但他这回不太能将注意力集中到电视上。他的思绪飘远了，首先想到了他的母亲（这周末他真的需要给她打个电话），然后想到了下周一的宪法测试（他需要提前整理一下混乱的笔记，不然就要在周日晚上把自己搞得一团糟）。在这之后的一段时间内，他试图有意地放空思维，目不斜视地盯着电视屏幕。但最终，无法避免地，他的思绪又回归到了TypO上，到Charles上。

操。他只见过那个人一次。到底见鬼的出了什么问题？他不是那种会在初次相遇就能坠入爱河——或是欲望之海——的人。Erik以前所有的交往都是几个月之后建立起来的，他需要用那几个月去让自己适应跟另一个在一起的想法。

但这不是一种吸引，对吗？至少对于Charles来说不是。一旦他想明白以后就发现这其实很简单——Charles是第一个吸他的血的人，这表示大脑会自动将Charles和那种晕晕乎乎的超赞的快感联系在一起，然后现在他的大脑想要更多的这种快感。而且说真的，为什么他不能去拥有更多的呢？这是一种很有效的放松的方式，他不用付出任何代价，最好的一点是，他反而能挣到钱。

当他想清楚以后就决定了：他今晚会去TypO，反正也找不到更好的事情去做，而且同时，他可以花掉挣到的钱。Erik不再像三周前那么缺钱了，他也可以再去挣一笔零用钱。

当女孩们开始谈论再去喝点酒的时候，Alex收拾好自己的东西，甩上背包说道：“我放弃了。我要去Darwin那儿学习。”

“你从来没想过要学习，”Kitty干巴巴地说，“如果你想的话你就不会一开始待在这儿了。”

“而且你也不会去Darwin那儿学习，”Angle得意地笑道，“你要去那儿学习。”

Alex脸红了，一直红到耳根。“我恨你们两个。下周别想再邀请我来你们的派对了。”

“但谁给我们做马提尼啊？”Kitty坚持道。

“Erik。”

“Erik！”Kitty厌恶地看向他，“Erik甚至不能调好自己生活的解药。”

“你应该再说任何东西之前过过脑子！”Alex嚷道，然后消失在门口。

“抱歉，”Kitty对Erik说道。

Erik耸了耸肩。“你说得对。”他爱死那些饮料了，但讨厌调酒。“无论如何，我现在也要走了。”

现在她们把不怀好意的笑容对上了Erik。“也许去见一个两千多岁的老绅士？”Kitty问道，抬起一边的眉毛。

“我不知道他多大，”Erik冷静地回应道，从咖啡桌上召唤出他的钥匙。“反正也不关你的事。”

“这关我们的事，”Angel回嘴道，扭过身看着他在沙发另一头穿鞋，她的眼睛中没有了调侃的幽默。“你知道血吧有时挺......危险的。”

“你就在一个血吧里面工作，”他恼怒地说。

“没错，这就是为什么我会知道有些地方缺乏合适的监管，有些地方的管理真的烂透了，你知道的。我是说，TypO还成，但如果你要去其他的一些地方......”

“我不会去的，”Erik坚定地说着。

Angel还在皱眉。“还是老话。就......小心一点。”

他打开了门。“我什么时候不小心了？”

 

*

 

TypO那天晚上挺拥挤的。Erik在队伍中等了几乎十分钟才检录进入，而他进去时，他几乎刹那间就被卷到人流之中了。显然那儿正举办着某种活动——吧台处响着的不是温和的爵士乐，而是贾老板的Cant Stop the Feeling，沙发区也堆满了跳舞的人。Erik在里面挤了一会儿才设法来到人群的边缘处，那里的狂热气氛减轻了些。即使Charles真的在这儿，他也不可能在人堆里找到Charles的。Erik稍微施展了一下他的能力，试图去感知到Charles的轮椅。没找到。

见鬼。好吧，至少他不会白来一趟的。他挽起了右侧的袖子，露出自己的蓝色腕带——最好能挣一笔钱。

Erik靠在身后的墙上，等待别人接近他。不像是其他Erik所光顾过的俱乐部，这里没有顾客的年龄限制。大多数的人都挺年轻的，Erik也发现了数量可观的中年顾客，还有两个看似已经六十岁的人。血吧一般来说都欢迎所有人，即使社会中大多数都看不起这种俱乐部。一些人为了钱而来，比如说Erik；一些人为了快感而来，或者说是刺激。

同时，有一些人为了完全不同的目的而来，Erik这样想着，看向在电话亭边徘徊的一组同龄人。他们穿着皮质的背心，露出手臂，上面纹着厚重的“V”字样的纹身。他们管自己叫Vamps，外行人教他们一些其它的、不怎么好听的名字。Fanatics，Groupies，Wannabes。其中一个画着深色眼线的男孩对上了Erik的视线，前者咧着嘴笑起来，露出他的牙。他一定是带了假牙——那犬齿就像是真的一般锋利。

Erik移开自己的视线，拨弄着衬衫口袋中的回形针。十分钟。如果十分钟后还没有人来找他，那他就离开这里。

他重新审视了一遍人群——然后僵住了。他认出了在门口将ID递给Betsy的那个男人，他是Charles上周五的供血者——那天Erik来晚了。

怀着一些赌气的好奇心，Erik一直看着那人直到他走进人群中。他很高，有些胖，大概四十岁，左手腕上套了一个红色的腕带。这是否表示Charles是A型血的？吸血鬼喜欢喝那些与自己血型相同的血液。O型血的供血者，比如Erik，是所有人都愿意接受的，但吸血鬼仍然更喜欢完全匹配的。

如果这个男人在这儿的话，是否代表Charles也在这儿？还是说Charles只吸过他的血一次，就像Charles与Erik一样？

在Erik注视的时候，男人和某个工作人员在门口附近闲聊着。片刻犹豫后，Erik避开人群走近了一点，直到可以听清他们的对话。

“......外面真他妈冷，”男人在说话，他有比较模糊的口音，大概是俄罗斯的，“我还以为天气不会这么快就变冷。”

女孩——Janet，她的名牌上如此写道——耸了耸肩。“这就是纽约。”

男人发出一声长叹。“我又不是不知道。在这儿生活了二十六年，还是不习惯。”

Janet咧着嘴笑道：“你只是老啦，Dimitri。”

Dimitri翻了翻眼镜，看向人群，Erik也一样转过身去，假装正在看手机。

“如果你在找Fred，”Janet提示道，“他今晚没来。事实上我有几周没看见过他了。然后Charles——”

Erik震了一下。

“——不会在周四过来，”Dimitri替她说完，“我知道，但有可能能在明天见到他。我今天晚上只是过来解压的，妻子出差了，孩子在朋友家过夜，我在家里也没什么事可做。”

“那就去跟他们跳一会儿吧，夜还长呢。”

“我看起来想一个会跳舞的人吗？”

Janet傻笑了一会儿。“每个人心中都有一个跳着舞的小人儿，对你这种老人来说也一样。”

说完，她就穿梭进入了人群中。Dimitri摇了摇头，向后靠在墙上，慵懒地眨着眼睛，就好像他一接近吸血鬼就能变得沉醉。

Erik细看了他一会儿，最终还是屈服于好奇心。他从面前几个跳着舞的女孩中挤过去，移动到Dimitri旁边，后者眯着眼睛审视着他。

“帮不了你，”他说，像Erik展示他的腕带。

“实际上，”Erik说，“我就是想问个问题，有关Charles的。”

Dimitri眨了眨眼睛。“关于他的什么？”

“我只是......”Erik停顿了一会儿。关于他的什么？他自己想知道些什么？他甚至都搞不清楚为什么Charles最近总是出现在自己的思绪中。

“我只是想知道，我什么时候才能在这儿见到他？”他随意地说着。

在Dimitri转过身来研究他的时候，Erik从他的眼中发现了一点蔑视的情绪。他从Erik身上发现了什么？一个追求刺激的大学生？类似房间另一角Vamps的狂热吸血鬼粉丝？还是像他自己一样，过来解压的人？

然后Dimitri露出了一个大大的了解的微笑。“你给他供过血。”  
   
他抑制住想害羞地挪开视线的本能，这没什么可害羞的。“嗯。” 

“你喜欢他，”Dimitri咯咯地笑了起来，“不用担心，孩子，每个人都喜欢他。”

“我不——”Erik咬了咬牙，“听着，你到底告不告诉我他什么时候会来？”

Dimitri摇了摇头，依旧咧着嘴笑着，示意另一旁的人们。“反正不是今晚。每个星期四都有小舞会，大多数人只是过来社交和跳舞的，也许会喝点酒，但也不会喝太多。”

所以他挑了一个错误的时间。Erik抑制住自己的叹息。

“但是，”Dimitri继续说道，“他明天会过来的，大概。他通常在周五的四五点过来，他开完会以后。”

“会议？”

“工作上的。他是哥大的教授。”

一个教授？Erik惊讶地皱眉，他绝对不会猜到Charles是个教授，后者看起来太年轻了，最多也只比Erik大三四岁。但他猜测这跟吸血鬼们喜欢的夜间工作（或是室内工作）一样理想，越少见阳光越好。

那么，现在就没有在这儿闲逛的理由了，毕竟Charles不在这儿，也没有其他人想要喝血。Erik将双手插回口袋中，嘟囔道：“谢谢，那我就走了。”

Dimitri咧嘴笑了，给他敬了一个两根手指的礼。“祝好运，孩子。”

 

*

 

在忍受过这周的摄魂怪教师会议后，Charles考虑也许自己可以省略掉光顾TypO的惯例，直接回家然后补个长觉。但他一周都没有吸食过鲜血了，最终，口渴还是战胜了疲倦。其实他不算太渴，但享受一顿听起来太过美好了，就像是长长的一天后的一杯美酒。也许某个他的常客会在那儿。也许，他慵懒地想着，他能再次见到Erik。

最近几周的饥渴程度有些古怪，令他不能理解。他光顾TypO的习惯没有变，但因为某些原因，吸食到血液的质量好像变了些。上一次他在Dimitri的手腕上饱餐过后，那种满足感比平常更快地消散了。到了第二天他就又开始口渴，而三瓶猩红脉动并没能帮助他改善这个状况。猩红脉动虽然尝起来不尽人意，但从来没有失效过。

至少，之前从来没有失效过。

也许他生病了？不太可能，但也不是完全不可能。人类血液中包含各种各样的病毒和细菌。通常，吸血鬼的循环系统会噬掉所有潜在的危险的污染，但少数时候，吸血鬼也会生病。Charles的瘫痪帮不上忙——他腿上的血液循环很不理想，这会导致他更容易受到疾病的影响。所以他还是有可能......嗯，感冒了或者什么之类的。

Charles皱着眉给自己的车开锁，把自己挪进去，将轮椅放在后座。至少这是一个多云阴沉的下午，所以他可以省掉棒球帽和手套了。小小的仁慈。

他到达TypO的时候，那里已经挤上数量可观的人了。在他到达前，他不得不在街区绕了两圈找车位：某个混蛋把车停在了残疾人车位上，所以Charles只能在街道另一头停车。他刚刚从车里出来就感受到某人的视线。

在街对面绿色的雨篷下，Erik手插在牛仔裤的口袋中站着，肩膀在下午微微的寒冷中缩成一团。很显然他已经从TypO中出来在这里徘徊了一段时间了——在等待着什么？或者等待着某人？

Charles歪了歪头。片刻后，Erik从雨篷下的墙边走出来，等一辆出租车从街上飞驰而过后穿过了马路。

“嗨，”他冷静地说道。

“嗨，”Charles回应道，打量着他，“你不会在等着我吧？是吗？”

“实际上，”Erik说，然后停住了。他的思维中闪过一些害羞，炽热的那种。他向TypO的方向点了点头，问道：“要过去吗？”

Charles锁上车。“对。”

他们一起走过街道。当他们接近TypO时，一个高个子的亚裔女性正好走出了血吧，为他们撑着门。Charles在认出她后有些惊讶地眨着眼。

“Agnes！”他笑着叫道，“我不知道你已经回到纽约了。”

“只是几周而已，”Agnes说道，温和地回笑。作为一个六十岁左右的女性，她看起来光彩照人。“我来看看我的孩子们。Henry——你记得Henry吗？——他从康奈尔毕业了，然后Linh——你记得Linh，对吧？——她全家都搬到布鲁克林了。我来参加Henry的毕业典礼，顺便看看几个老朋友。”

“当然。替我向他们问好，好吗？”

“我会的，”Agnes的视线有些好奇地移动到Erik的身上。她有些疑问地看向Charles，然后笑容扩大了。“好吧，见到你真好，Charles。”

“如果你这周有时间的话就联系我，”他向她说道，“我们可以喝杯咖啡。”

“我很高兴。”

她撑着门直到Charles摇着轮椅进去，Erik跟在后面。然后他们在他们身后关上了，轻柔的爵士乐代替了街上的喧嚣声。

排队的人不多，但前面有一个人是新来的，Betsy正忙着给他准备ID卡。Erik在等待的同时有些焦躁不安，明显不适应这种沉默，但也找不到什么话题。终于，他回望向门口，问道：“她是谁？”

“一个老朋友。”

“多老？”

Charles咯咯地笑了。“我不知道，我从1910年就跟她认识了。”

Erik的眼睛微微地瞪大了。“哦。”他的脚尖轻轻蹭着一旁的木质墙壁，思维如同他的身体一般不平静。在一阵停顿后，他说：“我还以为吸血鬼无法繁衍后代。”

Charles花了一些时间才跟上他的思路。“哦，我们确实不能。Agnes在经营一家孤儿院，她将那里的所有人都叫成自己的孩子，而且他们确实就像是她的孩子，她是大多数人唯一的母亲。”

“我了解了。”

“下一个！”Betsy叫道。

Charles展示了自己的ID，虽然这个举动不那么必要，所有员工都认识他。他通过后就径直向前走去找到一个沙发，确信Erik会跟上他。当他在后方的一个舒适的沙发上落座后，一个工作人员——Molly，人类，在这里工作给自己挣学费——走过来，问他要不要菜单上的任何东西。

他考虑要不要点一份零食——这里有血巧克力，即使大多数人类食物尝起来乏味且无法令人满足，Charles仍然挺喜欢TypO厨房中做的极好的墨西哥辣胡椒——但这时他看到Erik正穿过人群走向他走来，于是他说：“能请你就拿普通的供血套餐来吗？”

她离开后，Erik在沙发的另一端定住了，下巴有些僵硬。

“你不先坐下来吗？”Charles问道，显然Erik正等待一个邀请，“这样更安全些。”

Erik呼出一口气坐了下来。“你不去找找其他的供血者吗？”

“我跟你一起进来的，”Charles停顿了一下，“你想让我去找其他人吗？”

“不。”

“那么我为什么要去找呢？”

“这个......”Erik扫视过人群，爵士乐的音量稍微被调大了些，一些人正在空地处慢舞着。“我看到那里有几个红腕带的。”

“A型血是我比较喜欢的之一，但不算最喜欢的。”Charles歪了歪头，“你怎么知道我喜欢的？”

“从你的朋友Dimitri那里知道的。”

啊，对。他上次和Erik偶遇的时候，后者一定看到了Dimitri的红色腕带。

Erik向后靠在了沙发上，审视着Charles。“所以你最喜欢哪种血型？”

“O型血，就像你一样。”

在很长一点时间内，Erik什么都没说，他只是坐在那里，一只手指触碰着自己的蓝色腕带。Charles不会催赶Erik的，他的时间也不紧，而且这里规定吸血鬼们需要在小节开始前等待供血者准备好。血液会在过度紧张、疲劳或是不专心的时候尝起来不尽人意，而且Charles也希望这个过程在双方都同意的情况下完成。他不是那种吸血鬼，他已经有很长时间不是了。

终于，Erik卷起他的袖子伸出胳膊。“十五分钟？”

Charles设定好手机上的闹钟，放在一边的椅子上。“那我之后你遇到了多少个吸血鬼？”

“两个。”

“啊，所以你现在算得上是一个老手了。”他托起Erik的胳膊，再将袖子往上挽了一些，拇指抚过Erik的脉搏。“准备好了？”

Erik的视线镇定地遇到他的。“是的。”

那里还留有一些其他人喝Erik的血时的疤痕，Charles覆盖着它们咬了下去，獠牙轻松地陷入了皮肤中。Erik比起上一次已经没有那么紧张了，但他的前臂还是有一点僵硬，努力定在那里而不是顺从本能将自己的手臂从疼痛中抽走。Charles坚定地举着他的胳膊，几秒种后，Erik的身躯在毒液的作用下变得松懈。他融化在了沙发上，眼皮抖动着。

Erik在这种昏睡的状态下看起来更年轻了些，更接近他的真实年龄。他永远的皱眉逐渐消失了，眉毛间的皱痕也不见了。与他相处时，Charles从没有看见过他笑的样子。为什么他总是这么严肃？Charles非常想知道。还是说他在这儿，身处于吸血鬼群中时才会如此拘谨、僵硬？  
   
他口中迸发出的丰富的滋味逐渐覆盖过这些思绪。Charles吸食得越多，他越注意到Erik是如此的......美味。绝对令人垂涎欲滴。这感觉像是除了Erik以外的所有供血者都是无糖的巧克力蛋糕复制品，而Erik是见鬼的真材实料做成的。Charles使劲地抓着Erik的胳膊，把脸埋得更深，有点被自己的渴望吓到了。现在他又品尝到Erik的血液了，突然这变得有些难以置信——他竟然这么多年都安于其他的血液。Erik的血液十分细腻，第一次也是这种口感吗？Charles为什么从没有注意过呢？很难相信，他竟然没有在第一次品尝时就如同现在一般被惊艳到。

闹钟响起的时候他被狠狠地吓到了。Charles震了一下回过神来，晕眩感慢慢地消散了。奇怪。他从没有在吸食血液的时候思绪飘走；这太容易迷失，太容易失控失去节制了。他困惑地从Erik的手臂上撤离开，关掉闹钟，去过Molly刚刚放在这儿的手帕。

Erik迷糊地睁开眼睛时，Charles已经在他的手臂上绑好绷带了，并且帮他拧开了一瓶水。Erik太过虚弱都握不住水瓶，于是Charles将瓶口稳定在他的唇边。Charles拿过来一条蛋白条，但Erik摇了摇头，沙哑地说道，“等......过一会儿。”

Charles注意到他苍白的面色，和带有一点痛苦的表情。“我很抱歉，我一定是有些失控了。你现在感觉如何？晕眩或是恶心吗？”

Erik慢慢地眨着眼睛。“呃......”

沉思了一会儿后，Charles轻轻地触碰Erik的胳膊。这样说话会轻松点吗？

Erik的思维就如同他的躯体般无力与昏沉，但思考确实比说话不费力一点。是的，他有点被惊到了，停顿了很长一段时间后说，抱歉，我不太习惯......

——有人在你的脑海中说话，Charles帮他补完。大多数人都不习惯，如果你感觉不舒服我立刻就出去。

不，这......还好。Erik的脑海中确实没有多少惊恐或者厌恶，只有一点自然的谨慎。Erik的思绪飘走了几分钟，他的想法有些模糊。然后，他艰难地说道，这和第一次感觉有些不同。

Charles在他的脑海中传递了一个真切的歉意。我喝的比我应当控制的量多了些。我很抱歉。

不......这感觉还不错。

一些令人愉悦的雾气遮挡了Erik的思维，它们温暖、厚重，看起来有些不可抗拒，但不危险。Charles抚摸着Erik干净的手腕，他的脉搏很慢，稳定。

是毒液，Charles告诉他。当然还有失血。这种感觉会在几分钟后退去的，我会一直陪着你。

谢谢，Erik有些费力地说着，然后他陷入了朦胧的安静之中。

大约十分钟后，力量流回了Erik的四肢中。他颤抖地坐了起来，又大口喝了些水。这时Charles举过来一条蛋白条，Erik拿过它。

“这次......有点特殊，”他在啃咬的间隙中说道。

“是的，”Charles皱着眉说道，“它是。”

他没料到自己会对Erik的血液产生这么大的反应。发生了什么？嗜血吗？但他那时也不算太饿。也许这是Charles奇怪的感冒的副作用？但这为什么会导致Erik的血尝起来如此特别？完全说不通。

有人拍打他的肩膀唤回了他的注意力。“一切都还好吗？”Molly问道，有些担忧地看向Erik。

Charles忽略掉胃中突然出现不适的感觉，说道：“是的，我们还好。”

“你看起来恢复的很慢，”Molly向Erik说道，“感觉还好吗？”

Erik稍显昏沉地点了点头。“还好。”

“好吧。”她从口袋中拿出另外两个蛋白条放在桌上，“走之前先吃掉它们，你的脸色看起来有些发青。我再去给你拿杯水。”

“谢谢，”Charles告诉她。他转向Erik，撕开一个蛋白条的外包装，说道：“我真的非常抱歉。我保证我一般都严格控制自己吸食的量，我不太确定刚刚发生了什么。这儿，把这个吃了，它会驱除无力感的。”

“我很好，”Erik说道，但他还是拿过了那一个蛋白条。谢天谢地，他的脸颊终于有了点颜色，眼睛里面也没有刚才失焦的感觉了。“真的，”他在Charles研究他的神情时补充道，“事实上我感觉好极了。”

“你之所以这么说是因为毒液，”Charles皱着眉说道。他再一次检查了Erik的脉搏，发现它更强了一些。令人安心。

不那么令人安心的是，Charles想要扯过Erik绑好绷带的手腕再咬一口，这个冲动正在稳步上升。理性来讲，Charles知道他自己现在已经饱了，他饮用的量足以平息饥饿感，但他的獠牙仍然渴望再次进食。再次品尝Erik令人心绪不宁的鲜血。

他不安地把注意力从Erik身上移开，集中到周围的行人身上，依赖他们混乱喧嚣的思维去使自己分心。几分钟后，他划过他们的思维表层，用熟悉的白噪音稳定自己。忍住。他的血尝起来有多棒无关紧要——你不再是一个见鬼的新生儿了，控制住你自己，看在上帝的份儿上。

“Charles？”

他猛地把自己拖回现实。“什么？”

Erik打手势示意出口处。“我已经准备好走了，如果你想走的话。”

“你感觉如何？”Charles扫视着他，后者明显比十分钟前状态更稳定了些，至少看起来不会被一个喷嚏劈成两半。“你能站起来吗？”

Erik有些颤颤巍巍地站了起来。“我感觉挺好的，真的。”

Charles怀疑地看向他。“好吧。”他把自己的轮椅挪得近了些，将自己移动过去，松开刹车。“走吧？”

Erik现在已经熟知结账的过程了，他没有停顿地在电话亭中划过他的卡，输入一些小节的信息。Charles仍然有些混乱地翻找着自己的夹克，试图记起他把钱包放在哪儿了。然后他感觉到左侧衣服上的轻微扯动，他看向那边，发现他的钱包正从侧口袋中飘出。

当他有些疑惑地看向Erik时，后者耸了耸肩，显然正在努力刻制住一个得意洋洋的笑容。“抱歉。我天生有些不耐烦。”

Charles抓住在他胳膊旁悬停的钱包。“你怎么做到的？”

“里面有一些硬币，”Erik回应道，他转动自己的手指，一些硬币开始跳动，有一种要把钱包从Charles手中扯出来的架势。

Charles愉悦地咧嘴笑道：“令人着迷。”

Erik脸红了，转而看向出口，显然是想掩盖自己的害羞。Charles轻轻地笑了：有时候他会忘记一些人类可以变得多么单纯地迷人。

他划过自己的信用卡，输入75%的小费，因为他认为Erik可以花这笔钱，同时，他为自己喝的太多让Erik如此虚弱感到抱歉。点完结束后，电话亭安静地发出提示音，然后祝他拥有美好的一天。

“所以，”Erik说着，双手插进衣服的口袋中。

Charles慢慢地摇着轮椅向出口走去，让Erik跟上去。“所以。”

Erik没有再说些什么，但Charles可以感受到他内心的挣扎。他们躲过了舞池中的一群Vamps，避开矮桌上的零食垃圾。Erik快速跑到他的前面帮他开门，即使这个举动是所有有礼貌的人都会干的，Charles仍然奇怪地觉得有点被他暖到了。

“你把车停到哪儿了？”Charles问道，带上他的手套遮蔽冷空气。马上就要入冬了，白天变的短暂与寒冷，Charles并不期待冻僵了的轮子和覆盖了一层冰的路面。

“我坐地铁来的，”Erik回答道。

“哦，哦好的。那——”

“你每周五都来这里吗？”Erik脱口而出。

Charles眨了眨眼睛。“基本上每个周五都来，是的。”

“我能不能——”Erik张了张嘴，“我们下周能再见面吗？变成......我不知道，定期的或者什么之类的？”他快速地呼出一口气，脸明显红了，“我不想让事情变得诡异，就只是，这个......感觉挺好的，跟你在一起的时候。天，这听起来真他妈的诡异但我说的是真的。今天......”

他的脑海中正盘旋着十几个形容词，而Charles同意它们每一个。今天确实出人意料，而且令人难以置信，而且棒极了。Charles完全不知道这到底发生了什么，但是他明白自己一定要再喝一次Erik的血。他需要确定到底是因为今晚碰巧比较特殊，还是因为他和Erik特别适合彼此。

“好，”Charles终于说道，“我挺喜欢这样的。那下周五点见？”

Erik有些震惊地看向他，显然他没有期望会听到肯定的答案。“好的——好，”他瞪大了眼睛结结巴巴地说道，“五点。”

Charles笑了，伸出他的手。“很高兴再次见到你，Erik。”

Erik的手指压在Charles冰冷的皮肤上，显得温暖且舒适。“那就下周。”

一阵情绪在肢体接触的同时涌了过来。放松，困惑，激动。Erik已经开始思考下周的事了，他正在调整下周五晚上的计划。Kitty绝对会特别见鬼的得意的，她会嚷着想知道所有所有事情——

Charles有些受伤地撤回了他的手，竖立起思维屏障，挡住任何一丁点Erik的表层思绪。“晚安，Erik。”

Erik收回了手插回口袋中，点头道：“晚安。”

 

*

 

在犹太会堂做完祈福式之后，Erik跟着母亲回到她家吃午饭。火上正慢炖着霍伦特（一种犹太食物），Erik几乎被一进门时扑面而来的美味弄晕了。

“这就是为什么你应该经常来看我，”母亲看到Erik的表情的时候挖苦地说道。

“确实，”他同意道，在门口脱下鞋，“抱歉最近都没有来，学校里一直都很忙，还有青少年中心志愿服务的事情......”

他咬了下舌头。母亲不需要知道有关TypO的事，这只会让她为他最近几个月的挣钱方式感到担忧。

三个星期以来，这已经变成了他的例行日程：周五下午2:30下课后，他先慢跑一个小时，回家洗澡，吃一点高蛋白零食然后再去TypO。他先坐在角落中的沙发上，那里有一副海的绘画（Charles很肯定画的是太平洋，Erik不知道他从哪里看出来的）。很快，Charles就会到达，他们会先聊聊天，然后Charles举起Erik的手腕，然后......嗯。

这无法形容。无法形容Erik的身体是如何变得松懈，他的大脑如何变得舒适地朦胧与空白，他的焦虑与挫折如何简单地消失。他以前知道很多人都对吸血鬼毒液的特质有些上瘾，而现在他完全理解原因。

“你还好吗，亲爱的？”母亲慢慢地搅拌着霍伦特，问道，“你看起来有些心不在焉。”

“课，”Erik说道，忙着把碗和银质餐具从壁橱中取出来，“我周一有个考试。”

“什么课的考试啊？”

“变种人历史。”

母亲嘲笑道：“你担心那个？亲爱的，你大概比你的教授更了解变种人历史。”

“也许吧，”Erik嘟囔道，Thompson就是一个白痴，他很有可能是在麦片盒中找到他的博士学位的。

母亲将食物端到圆形的厨房桌子上，示意他跟过来。“过来，坐下，跟我说说你的生活。我快跟不上你最近的生活了，亲爱的。”

Erik闻了闻霍伦特的香味，在坐下时发出了愉悦的声音。“没什么可说的，妈妈。跟往常一样。”

母亲狡猾地看向他。“真的吗？”

Erik皱着眉停顿了一会儿。“什么意思？”

“你今天早上看起来心不在焉。”母亲开始分舀霍伦特，给他盛了一碗，给自己盛了一小碗。“而且Kitty说——”

Erik呻吟了一声。Kitty和他的母亲总是见鬼的合得来，他几乎不可能将她们分开，因为她们经常拜访同一个犹太会堂，他告诉Kitty不要跟母亲透露任何事、任何字。“Kitty？我需要跟她强调多少次不要跟你一起八卦。”

“我们没有八卦，”母亲哼着说，“我们交流，某些时候我们还会谈到你，今天早上就碰巧是那‘某些时候’。回归正题，她没有直接说什么，但她暗示了你......”她抬起一侧眉毛，嘴唇不怀好意地翘起，“遇到了一个人？”

Erik克制住撞墙的冲动，他需要一会儿给Kitty发一封语气及其强烈的短信。“我没有遇到什么人。不算是。有些吧。”

“不算是？”母亲干巴巴地说道，“有些吧？”

“什么事都没有，”Erik嘟囔道，希望能把自己淹死在面前的霍伦特中。确实，什么事都没有。他觉得自己有可能有一点点迷恋上Charles了——所以呢？这又不会发展到哪儿去。他知道那些吸血鬼-凡人恋爱关系可以变的多么脆弱，他不会将自己卷入这种烂摊子中的。

况且——更重要的是——Charles也对他没兴趣，Erik可改变不了这个事实。

“好吧，”母亲沉着地微笑着，“你准备好的时候再告诉我吧。”

“真的什么事都没有，”Erik坚持道，然后在母亲可以说些什么之前往嘴里送了一大勺霍伦特。

饭后他去洗碗，母亲将剩饭分装起来。之后她拿着一把伞将Erik赶回了家。“待会儿会有暴雨，”她说，将他送出门，“小心点，亲爱的，我不想让你淋着雨。”

“下周见，”他保证道。

“我知道，”她嘲笑道，“你无法逃离我做的饭。”

上回家的路上，天空变得愈发的阴沉。Erik刚踏入他的公寓时天空就开始闪电打雷，雨点径直砸向路面，路上的行人奔跑着寻找遮蔽。Erik看着外面黑色的天空叹气，看以来一整个下午都要变得彻底灰暗。

他在楼梯口检查了一遍邮箱，上楼梯时翻看着邮件。几乎所有都是社区里的垃圾邮件，他将它们扔进走廊尽头的垃圾桶中。仅剩的两封是他的账单，被他夹杂胳膊下，一会儿再处理。

Azazel和Janos都不在家，于是Erik喂了猫，倒了垃圾，将餐盒放进冰箱里。在他想要瘫倒在沙发上之前，他的手机开始震动。他心不在焉用地能力从外套口袋中掏出手机，同时寻找着电视遥控器。

找到手机（它夹在了沙发靠垫之间，很典型）、打开Netflix后，他看向手机屏幕上的人名——然后僵住了。

CHARLES XAVIER

Erik的心脏停了几拍。Charles发短信给他？在周六？他们曾在TypO交换过手机号，但除了周五下午我快到了的短信，她们从来不发信息给对方。但显然他们发短信，因为Charles的名字现在就出现在Erik的手机提醒屏幕上，等待被点开。

他坐在那儿，恍惚了几分钟，然后大脑终于回到了现实世界。他有些困惑地解锁开手机，点击Charles的短信。

你好，Erik！我希望我没有打扰到你的周末，只是想让你知道你昨天把围巾落在TypO了。

Erik的视线转向走廊中的帽架上，那里没有围巾。他怎么会忘了呢？

Charles继续发着短信：我帮你拿上了，会帮你保留到下个周五，除非你现在就需要它？如果你希望的话，我可以在别的地方跟你见面然后把它还回去。

在很长一段时间内，Erik只能傻傻地看向手机，他的心脏疯狂跳动着就像他刚刚冲刺了三英里一样。一方面来讲，他有许多围巾——他已经渡过了躁动、想家的大一时光，那时他陷入了织毛巾的怪圈，直到现在他的衣橱的一角仍然堆满了他的创作。他落在TypO的那一条并不是他最喜欢的，所以他并不是很在意如果Charles想要留着的话。

在另一方面，现在就能见到Charles而不是六天过后的想法听起来无比令人激动。即使Erik拥有无数美德，耐心从不是其中之一。

我们可以在某个地方见面？我现在没事。他打下这些字，马上就要按下发送键了，但又立刻决定把手指移开，否定掉这种回复。他在想什么？外面在下着他妈的瓢泼大雨，让Charles在这种环境中外出就如同地狱。况且，Erik也不狂热于一头扎进雨幕中。

他查看了一下天气app，然后回复道：你六点左右有时间吗？那时候就不下雨了，我过去找你。

就这样。简短，而且暖，而且不正式，

Erik放下手机，强迫自己浏览着Netflix的美剧目录，即使完全没有任何东西看起来具有吸引力，甚至《法律与秩序：变种人重案》也不再有趣——它通常是Erik最喜欢的节目。他现在高度注意着厨房入口处悬挂的钟表，所有感官都与金属指针的滴答声共振着。Charles为什么回复的这么慢？Erik看起来太期待他们的见面了吗？太诡异了？这条短信看起来不是挺亲切——甚至有点平淡吗？也许Charles的手机是静音状态？也许他睡着了？也许——

刺耳的星球大战主题曲闹铃突然响起，几乎让Erik心肌梗塞。他胡乱地翻出来自己的手机，直直地看向屏幕。

Charles Xavier来电......

Erik重重地吞咽了一下，划开屏幕接听，他的声音奇迹般地稳定：“你好？”

“你好，Erik，”Charles温暖的、圆润的声音响了起来，“抱歉——我不太擅长发短信，所以我觉得也许直接打电话会简单点。”

Erik抑制住嘴角上扬。“所以吸血鬼确实不擅长对付高科技咯？”这永远是电视剧和电影的老套设定——绝对会让一个吸血鬼挫败的几件事：大蒜，十字架，任何比打字机高端的高科技。

“悲哀的是，有些刻板印象确实是真的，”Charles挖苦地说道，“无论如何，我一个下午都有时间，如果你想过来的话。我挺想出来见你的，但天气很糟，这会——好吧，轮椅在潮湿的路面上不是一个好的交通工具，你可以想象。”

“没错，”Erik说，“当然。我在哪儿见你？”

“我现在在家，所以如果你不介意过来的话，我会给你我的地址。”

“哦。”Erik呼出一口气。Charles的家。这比他想象的见面地点更加私密一些但是......好吧，他只是短暂停留去取他的围巾，在不在Charles的家里很重要吗？“OK。”

“你有笔吗？”

Charles快速说出一串在上西区的地址，Erik潦草地记在咖啡桌上的一张餐巾纸上。“如果太远了的话，我可以在明天随便哪里跟你见面，”Charles补充道，“我查了一下天气——明天挺晴朗，街道会干的。”

“不，”Erik赶忙说道，“不用，反正我在那片区域有些活儿要干。”

“哦。好吧，完美。跟看门的人说一声我的名字，他会让你进去的。”

“好的，”Erik咬着他的笔尖，“那就六点钟再见？”

“待会见。”

他的心脏在他挂完电话后仍然如雷贯耳地快速地跳动着。Erik呆呆地在那儿坐了几分钟，然后呻吟着倒回了沙发中。

他喜欢Charles。他见鬼的迷恋上了Charles，而且他见鬼的不知道接下来该怎么办。他能怎么办？Charles至少有一百岁了，很有可能是两百岁，而Erik二十一。Charles大概把他当成了一个婴儿看待，字面意义上的——这真的很令人烦躁与抑郁，因为Charles见鬼的怎么会对一个婴儿感兴趣？除此之外，就Erik所知道的而言，Charles已经有了一个女朋友了，或是男朋友，或是他有一串情人并且厌恶那种投入的感情，又或是他是无性恋者Erik完全就是在浪费他见鬼的时间。

他揉了揉自己的脸，慢慢地呼出很长的一口气。见鬼。

 

*

 

六点钟整，Erik正在Charles的楼外侧徘徊，死死地盯着灰白色的大理石外观，想知道Charles有多么可怕地富有。他之前知道Charles比较有钱——TypO是一个相对高端的血吧，从Charles给予Erik滑稽的多的小费就可以看出来他不是一个吝啬的人——但这座建筑妥妥地属于上流社会。真可怕。

Erik看向铁质的大门。他将要走进去，取回他的围巾然后回家。没什么可紧张的。

仍然，他穿过大街时胃里好像飞满了蝴蝶。当他在入口处报上Charles的名字时，看门人为他打开门说道：“电梯在左侧，你有Xavier先生的房门号吗？”

“680。”

“对了。进来吧。”

当他踏入的时候，他试图不那么明显的盯着天花板上悬挂的金色水晶吊灯。大堂看起来又简约又贵气，精致的灰色沙发，放着白色花瓶的木质小桌，几张巨幅纽约地平线的画作。Erik靴子的鞋底接触着华贵的大理石地板发出简短的声响，电梯的黄铜外框令人愉悦地与Erik的感官共鸣着。在这种楼中的房租会是怎样的？他无法想象。

他乘坐电梯来到六楼，穿过短短的一条走廊，在分岔路口琢磨了几分钟到底向左走还是向右走。他选择了错误的道路又折了回来，当他几乎要感到挫败时，走廊尽头的一扇门打开，Charles的头冒了出来。

“你好，Erik，”他说道，笑着打着招呼，“我听到你在外面转了有一会儿了，所以我打算出来找你。”

“这个地方像个迷宫，”Erik嘟囔道，走向他。

“确实需要一段时间来适应，”Charles同意道，“进来，进来。你想喝点茶吗？我刚煮上水。”

所以拿上围巾就离开的想法顿时消失了，Erik想到。他胃里的蝴蝶更胡乱地扑棱着翅膀。“好啊。”

“请不用约束，”Charles说道，摇着轮椅回到厨房中。Erik注意到所有的台面都为他量身定做得很矮。“抱歉你还要过来找我，我可以半路上跟你见面的，如果之前的雨没有下那么大的话。”

“没事。”

“你的任务做完了吗？”

“什么？”Erik不明所以地看了他一会儿，才想起来自己之前撒谎说在这片区域要做点事儿。“哦是的。是的。做完了。”

“很好。我希望你没有在雨中淋太久，外面天气太糟了。”

“没有太久，还好。”

热水壶开始尖叫，Charles将它从火炉上拿下。厨房的台子上放着两个马克杯，一个蓝色的上面写着哥伦比亚大学，另一个白色的看起来像是被孩子用油画棒画过。Charles发现Erik正在看第二个杯子，挖苦地笑了笑说道：“这是我的侄子Kurt送给我的礼物。他已经脱离油画棒狂热期了，但它曾经迷恋于往所有东西上画上颜色。我客厅里有几张他的艺术创作。”

“侄子？”Erik惊讶地重复道。

“他是收养的，我妹妹的孩子。她很——好。”Charles笑着说，从盒子中翻出两个茶包。“她这个人嘛，你绝对猜不到她对孩子有多么温柔，但她充满惊喜，Raven就是这样。她十年前找到了Kurt，从此就再没有放过手。他们对彼此都很好。”

Erik交叉起双臂，靠在厨房的门框边看着Charles将热水倒入马克杯中。“你的妹妹。她也是被收养的，我猜？”

“你猜对了。我在1846年在伦敦见到了Raven，我们一开始并不融洽——她全力以赴地想偷我的房子，就像她偷我的每一分钱那样。”Charles有些悲伤地笑了，“也许应该在其他时间讲完这个故事，真的。长话短说，我们克服了不同成为了好友，最终她变成了我的家人。”

“1846。”Erik将手伸进口袋中克服自己的烦躁，“如果我问你你有多大，这会很不礼貌吗？”

Charles笑了。“完全不。我在1757年出生，下个月就259岁了。”

二百五十九。Erik的脑子飞快地旋转着。仍然，他还以为会更糟。Farouk博士，自称“Phil吸血鬼博士”，他的糟糕节目霸占了正午的电视时段，并且年龄接近六百岁。至少Charles还不及千年的一半。

Erik吞咽了一下。“你看起来......”

“二十五？”Charles的眼睛幽默地亮了起来，“我该说什么？我有张娃娃脸。”他从马克杯中取出茶包扔到一边，然后打开半满的白砂糖容器。他向哥伦比亚大学马克杯中加了足足的一勺糖，搅拌，说道：“我觉得我很幸运，没有在二十岁转变，或者更早的时候。永远长得像十三岁会像诅咒一般。”

Erik咧着嘴笑了。“你看起来有一点像是十三岁的。”

“你胆子真大啊，”Charles严肃地说着，然而他唇角微微的上扬暴露了他被逗乐的情绪。他将白色马克杯推向Erik。“加糖吗？”

“不用了谢谢。”Erik小心地将马克杯用双手端起来，让热量散进他的手掌中。“所以......我能问个问题吗？”

“当然。”

“吸血鬼受到任何伤后都能恢复，对吧？”

“除了插进心脏的木桩，是的。”

“那么为什么需要轮椅？”

“我猜到了你会这么问。”Charles轻轻地摸着一个轮子。“我的创伤在我转变之前已经有了。结果证明，吸血鬼的特质无法使先前存在的残疾痊愈。”

“创伤？”

“我是一个军人，参与过革命战争。”Charles轻拍着他的轮椅，有点牵强地笑着。“你可以看出来，我并没有毫发无伤地逃脱出来。但我也不能抱怨——我认识的很多人都没有这么幸运。”

Erik继续看着他。“你参与过革命战争？就是美国的革命战争？独立战争？”  
   
“是的，”Charles抿了一口他的茶，“真的有那么惊讶吗？我在英国出生，战争开始的时候我十八岁。并不是不可能发生的呀。”

“你是对的，”Erik干巴巴地说道，“即使你当面抨击乔治华盛顿也完全不令人惊讶。”

“哦不，”Charles快速地说着，“我为反叛者斗争——好吧，就是为美国人斗争。早些时候，我父亲移民到了宾夕法尼亚然后快速地融入到了美国人的一切东西中。几年后我也跟随他过去了，当战争开始后，我与移民者一起拿起武器。这令我的母亲挺气愤的，当然——她发现的时候快被吓死了。”

Erik仍挣扎着不让思绪炸掉。“你认识国父。”

“大多数只是听说过。我确实见过Benjamin Franklin（*）一次，那个人很有性格。然后战争过后，我很荣幸地和Alexander Hamilton短暂共事过。”  
（*）（我突然想起富兰克林创办宾大时的理念，感觉他和查查好像）

“你与Alexander Hamilton共事过。”Erik难以置信地呼出一口气。“你也许正式成为我所见过的最有趣的人了。”

“‘也许’？”Charles调笑道。

“排在王子之后。”

现在轮到Charles被震惊到了。“你见过王子？”

“好吧，我母亲见过，所以我几乎也算是见过了。”这是很多年前的事了，但他的母亲仍然不时地提起那光荣的夜晚的故事。Erik不确定她到底是真的见过王子，还是食用了某种致幻剂导致一整晚都迷迷糊糊的。她有关于王子的记忆是那么的模糊，他有时候倾向于相信是麻醉剂的结果。

Charles大笑。“完全合理。”

他们喝完茶后，Charles带领Erik进入了客厅，Erik的围巾——紫红色的，在他忘记织的地方打上了补丁——被放在了咖啡桌上。

“这里，”Charles说道，将围巾递过去，“感谢你这么远过来，也感谢你陪我一起喝茶。跟你一起聊天很快乐，Erik。”

Erik试图去抑制住发觉这个晚上快要告一段落时的失望情绪。“当然。也感谢你帮我留着围巾。”

“当然。”

Charles陪着他走到门口，告诉他电梯的位置。“如果你迷路了，”Charles笑着说道，“你有我的电话号码。照顾好自己，Erik。我周五再见你。”

“好的。”Erik转身走进走廊中，挥着手，“周五。别迟到了！”

“我从不迟到！”Charles佯装生气地说道，Erik笑了。

 

*

 

“我有个理论，”Charles在下一次他们见面的时候说道。现在是下午六点，Erik半睡半醒地躺在TypO沙发上，他感觉有点晕，有点暖和，非常舒适。Charles的词语慢慢地渗入他的脑海中，先是声响，然后是音节，然后是带着语义的单词。理解他很费劲，但Erik还是勇敢地尝试去理解。

Charles用赠送的手帕彻底地擦拭着嘴边，咧着嘴笑了。“也许我应该几分钟后再跟你说。你看起来相当......恍惚。”

“Mmmm，”Erik同意道，然后迅速地进入梦乡。

当他醒过来时，周围的人群变得明显更喧闹了些，慢爵士乐也被换成了低音贝斯。他猛地坐起，慌张了几秒钟，直到他回想起来他在哪里、跟谁在一起。Erik扭过手腕看着手表——6:58。

Charles仍然坐在他旁边，发着短信。当他意识到Erik醒过来时，他立刻将手机放到一边，笑着说了一些无法理解的话。

“什么？”Erik喊道，盖过音乐声。

Charles的嘴唇羞怯地翘了起来，然后点了点自己的太阳穴。Erik点头，然后Charles的声音就响了起来。醒了？  
   
Erik集中注意力，让他的回复中的每个词清晰准确。他一直在练习，在最初几次尝试的投射后，他终于不再让Charles头痛了。是的，抱歉我睡着了。

不用担心。你当然可以睡觉。

嗯。Erik看向人越来越多的舞池，如果人再多些，Charles穿越过去到电话亭和出口那边就会很吃力。想在这里变得更挤之前出去吗？

Charles将他的轮椅拉得近了些。我还以为你不会问呢。

他们在电话亭处输入了小节的信息，刷卡，然后挤到门边走进了平静的夜晚中。当大门在他们身后紧紧地关上，挡住了所有喧嚣时，Erik放松了很多。

“不喜欢热闹吗？”Charles问道。

“不太喜欢。”Erik不喜欢四面八方挤过来的人，这总会让他犯幽闭恐惧症。

“如果你想吃点零食，我的车里就有些。”Charles片刻之后说道，“因为你在有机会吃点什么之前睡过去了。”

“不用了，我还好。我没有感觉很晕或是之类的。”

“好吧，你需要我送你回家吗？”

Erik拽了拽他的围巾，摇头。“我坐公交就好了。”这不是一段很远的路程，除此而外，他不想让Charles绕远。

但是Charles说道：“事实上，我有一些想跟你说的事，我们可以在街上直接说，但车里暖和一点。”

Charles想跟他说一些事，这听起来不太好。当Erik谨慎地看过去时，Charles笑着说道：“别担心，这不恐怖。就只是......来吧，我送你回家，咱们在路上说。”

Erik看着自己鼻子前面呼出的雾气，然后点了点头。确实很冷，他也不期待长途跋涉到公交站。他将双手塞到腋窝下跟着Charles来到后者的车前，那是一辆亮蓝色的雷克萨斯，当Erik用能力感知它时，它几乎发出了猫的呼噜声。可恶，他羡慕地想着，这就是富有的特权。

“我很愿意让你来开着兜风，”Charles露齿笑道，“但所有的部件都原先为我设定好了，也许下次吧。”

让滑进副驾驶座时，Erik注意到方向盘边上连接脚踏的手控制器。“好啊，当然。”

Charles将自己熟练地移动到车中，折叠好轮椅放在后座上。他转动钥匙点火，看向Erik。“系上安全带了吗？很好。你的地址是什么？就直接输入进我的我的手机里然后我们就可以出发了。”

地图被调出来后，Charles平稳地驶入车道然后开始加速。在这几分钟里，Erik将手放在门上，简单地享受着雷克萨斯的轰鸣，所有的部件都在同时完美地运作着。他爱这些高价汽车，爱它们感知起来奢华与平稳的感觉。没有任何东西可以与精妙的机器相提并论。

“真迷人，”Charles低语道。

Erik眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“我很抱歉，我不是故意去偷听的，但你在投射一些情绪。”Charles咧嘴笑着，拍打着方向盘，“我从来没有感受过你的能力，你看着世界的方式，当你感知这辆车时——这很难以置信。”

“谢谢。”Erik试图不要洋洋自得，但他无法抑制住正在膨胀的骄傲。Charles认为他难以置信。Erik的变种能力这么久以来被各种各样的形容词称呼着，但没有这个词，没那么经常。

“所以这辆车如何？”Charles问道，“很平稳吗？”

“非常美妙。”

“你知道，若果你不学法律的话，你绝对可以驾驭技师这个职业。”

“我考虑过，”Erik对他说，“我是说，成为一个技师。我爱汽车和摩托车，我小的时候父亲也有段时间做过技师，我得以跟他一起在店里工作，但......”他送了耸肩，“我感觉自己成为律师后能干的事会更多些。很久都没有回想那些了。”

“来自一生中真实干过十几个行业的人的一个建议，”Charles挖苦地说道，“如果这让你开心，那就去做。如果不是的话，再去找找其他的事物也不会给你造成太大伤害。”

“学习法律也挺快乐的，”Erik停顿了一会儿，然后补充道，“跟人们辩论让我很快乐。”

Charles大笑。“那我只能说你正走在正轨上。我曾经在1890年尝试过当律师——其实它是我最短的一次职业生涯。”

“不适合你吗？”

“绝对不适合我。”

“那么哪项职业你做的最长？”Erik问道。

Charles得意地笑了。“你猜。”

Erik眯起眼睛看向他，这个答案字面意义上有无穷个。“图书馆管理员。”

Charles嘲弄地看向他。“你第一个猜这个？”

“从毛衣上猜出来的，”Erik说道，依旧傻笑着。“那么......面包师？”

“不是。”

“做蜡烛的？”

“不是。”

“你开着药店吗？”

“诚实地说，”Charles佯装生气道，“你认为我有多老？我的时代已经有电气了，你知道的。我们甚至有轮子，信与不信在你。还有火！”

Erik抑制不住一串笑声了。“好吧，好吧，抱歉。嗯......”他研究着这辆车，企图找到一些线索。车上的大多数个人财务都说明了Charles的爱好而不是他的职业选择倾向：仪表盘上有一个Spock大头玩偶，杯架上有一个Arsenal旅行马克杯，后视镜上挂着一个变种且骄傲钥匙链。在后座的轮椅旁边有一个公文包，在感知到它的扣子时，Erik猜测道：“教授？”

Charles愉快地笑着，点了点头。“多多少少吧。我经常涉足其他领域，但总会回到教育上。这是我的归宿，你可以这么说。”

“你在哥大待了多长时间了？”

“哦，我只是去年才过来。我在牛津教了十六年然后决定跳到池塘的另一侧看看。Raven——我的妹妹——总是想把我拽到美国来。她爱这里。”

“那你呢？”

Charles轻点着方向盘，耸了耸肩：“我不介意。伦敦对我来说像家一样——天知道我在那里活了多久——但纽约有它独特的地方。而且......”他的嘴唇不高兴地撇了一下，然后勉强地笑了笑。“好吧，这么说吧，我在英国发生了一些感情上的问题。最后，我很高兴我撤离了。”

“女朋友？”Erik试图说得随便一点。他身体向前，将副驾驶座的通风口转向自己，假装并没有急切地对答案感兴趣。

Charles叹气。“是的。我们在几年里都是分分合合，现在我们分开了，永久性的。”

“我很抱歉。”

“没事的。说真的，我们分开挺好的。该是时间让我换个角度了。”Charles向Erik展示出一个明亮的笑容。“无论如何，我送你回家不是为了抱怨自己的悲惨感情故事的。就如我之前说的，我有一个关于我们两个的理论。”

Erik的眼睛瞪大了。“我们两个？” 

“你以前跟我说我一次，呃......跟我的供血体验比跟别人时的要好，”Charles说道，“然后我也告诉过你你的血液是如何影响到我的。”

“没错。”Charles与他一样享受TypO经历，这有些可笑地令人满足，并且让他对于Charles的迷恋没有那么可悲。

“我最近都在做一些阅读，”Charles继续道，“最近几周，我很好奇到底发生了什么，当我做的研究越多，这种原因就越显有理有据。关于血液连结，你知道多少？”

Erik皱着眉在脑内回忆了几遍这个词。说实话，在他遇到Charles之前，他并没有关注过除了好莱坞以外的吸血鬼知识，而好莱坞里上演的也全都是废话。血液连结。没印象。

“没听说过，”他终于说到。

“不意外。这非常稀少，这个术语用来形容一个吸血鬼和一个供血者异常相容的情况。当它发生时，供血的过程就会变得......好吧，兴奋愉快，对于双方都是这样。”

“好吧......”Erik缓慢地说道。“所以......怎样？我们非常相容？”

“非常，非常相容，”Charles说道，“我不是在指血型相同时的相容。相信我，我喝过很多很多人的O型血，没有任何一种尝起来像你一样——没有任何一种尝起来像你一样难以置信。”  

他的话语让Erik脸红了，一路红到脖子上。他轻微的转过头，希望Charles没有注意到，然后接着问：“这从来没有发生在你身上过吗？这个......血液连结？”

Charles摇了摇头。“正如我所说，这非常少见。我从来没有邂逅过这种情况，即使我听到过一些传言。我一直认为这是一个都市传说，一个......童话之类的。”

“所以我就是白马王子了？”Erik在他能思考之前先调笑道，然后他顿住了，担心这个调情太明显了些。

但Charles好像并不介意，只是不满地哼了一下。“哦？所以这意味着我是灰姑娘？哼，难以苟同。如果这样，我也是贝尔。”他快速地扫视了一遍Erik。“我不确定你能成为一个优秀的野兽。”

“太矮了？”

“毛不够多。”Charles脸不红心不跳地说。

Erik抑制住傻笑。他抚摸着自己左手腕，感受到手心里的绷带在衣服袖口下面的鼓包。“所以我们......有血液连结？这意味着什么？”

“我不太确定，”Charles皱着眉说着，“这方面没有太多研究资料，我已经花了很长时间去寻找可信资料来源了。我在继续探究中，当然，但基于目前为止的研究，我们不用太担心这种状况。至少我没有读到任何关于血液连结的副作用。”

“挺好。”

“确实。”

Erik看向窗外，汽车转角后坐直了些。“我就在这里，”他说，正好Charles手机上的导航也响了起来：“您的目的地在您左侧。”

Charles在路边停下。“听着，Erik......”他慢慢地说道，“我没有读到关于副作用的信息，不代表就没有副作用。如果你因为谨慎因素想要终止这段......供血关系，我完全理解。”

Erik直直地看向他。“什么？”

“我不担心我的健康，我担心你的，”Charles说道，“我们不知道这个血液连结是什么，危不危险。它可能完全无害，仍然，在我们确定之前，也许我们最好终止任何供血的活动。我确定你不会很难再找到另外的人的......”

“不，”Erik激动地说道。Charles的眼睛瞪大了些，Erik赶忙调整了自己的语气。“我的意思是，我不认为我们应当终止任何东西。还没有发生任何不好的事情呢，不是吗？而且从你一开始喝我的血，这已经过去好几周了。”

“直到现在还没有发生任何不好的事情，”Charles皱着眉说道。

“听着，如果我开始感觉恶心或者晕眩或者糟透了，我会让你知道的，好吗？反之亦然。我喜欢......”Erik咬了咬嘴唇，“我喜欢我们现在的关系，我不认为我们需要终止它，仅仅因为我对于你尝起来像是一块百万美元的牛排。”

这终于让Charles皱紧的眉头稍微平缓了些——他不情愿地微笑，说道：“好吧，好吧。但如果我更进一步研究发现血液连结可能会伤害到你......”

Erik握住他的手。“那么我们就终止掉它。”这个想法让Erik的胃紧了紧，但他试图露出一个随意的微笑。“很可能结果不会至此。”

“很可能，”Charles同意道。在一段时间的寂静后，他朝Erik的公寓点了点头，说道：“很晚了，我该让你回去了。”

现在已经接近九点，通常Erik从TypO离开后最晚八点就到家了。现在Azazel和Janos大概在猜测他见鬼的跑到哪儿去了。“嗯，”他说，解开完全带，“谢谢你送我回来。”

“当然。”

他从Charles的雷克萨斯中走出来，站在正门口，将手插进外套口袋中保持温暖。确实很快冬季就到来了，Erik讨厌这样的每分每秒。他将鼻子埋在围巾中，决定下次出门前先将厚实的冬季外套从衣柜底挖出来。

他站在最后一级台阶上，转身挥手。Charles摇下车窗喊道：“下周五再见，Erik，”然后挥手从路边开走了。Erik刚走过转角就看到了大步行走过来的Janos，后者抱着一袋杂物。

“那是谁？”他问道，抬起一边的眉毛。

“没有谁。”

Janos不怀好意地笑了，白牙闪着光。“是他，对吧？Kitty一直在谈的那个人？”

“我要杀了她，”Erik怒吼道。

“他真的两千岁了吗？”Janos问道，“还有你确实一直对他相思了——大概——六周吗？”

Erik不屑于回答，然后跺着脚走了进去。

 

*

 

Charles很快发觉到一个问题，那就是科研机构对于血液连结什么鬼都不知道。所有的记录都被记载在历史资料上，从奇闻异事到日记再到私人信函，一个比一个来源模糊。几乎没有一个可以被证实，而且Charles找不到任何可以回答who how where what和why的实证研究。为什么他的毒液比其他吸血鬼的毒液更能影响到Erik？而且为什么仅仅是一口Erik的血液就可以让Charles陷入到狂喜之中？

他无法否认——面对Erik时的失控使他自己困扰。在几十几百年的人生中，他总是对自己的控制力自豪。他从没有因为过度饮血而杀掉任何人，直到最近，他从来没有考虑过也许自己会因大脑空白和极度饥饿而变得危险。当他还是一个新生儿时，是的，他还在担忧如何克制自己的欲望，但他现在已经拥有这么多年的经验了。他很容易就能控制住自己摄入的量，在进食过程中保持头脑清醒——或者这些曾经非常容易，直到Erik。

Erik，就因为他是Erik所以才完全对此不屑一顾。“你不会伤害到我的，”他在Charles提起这件事的时候嘲弄地说道。

“那你又是从何得出的结论？”

“因为你还没有——”

“这完全不能算的上是能得出结论的证据——”

“——而且你有很多机会可以这样做，”Erik快速说道，“但你从未失控过。”

Charles哼了一声。“有过一次。我第二次喝你的血的时候。”

“你管那次叫失控？”Erik不赞成地扬起眉毛，“你在闹铃响起的时候就立刻停止了。”

“但这很难。喝你的血的时候，每次都很难。”Charles紧盯着他，希望能告诉他自己有多严肃，希望Erik也能同样严肃。他的生命已经受到了威胁。

但Erik只是得意地笑了一声，说道：“我猜我只是令人无法抵抗罢了，”然后转移了话题。Charles困扰地想着，这完全是一个典型的未思考过死亡的二十一岁青年会做出的反应。

在接下来的周六，Raven与Hank从他们的加州短途旅行归来，并且邀请（或者准确地说是要挟）Charles来共进晚餐。Charles知道Raven不会接受否定的回答，所以他在办公室很早地收拾好东西整理完公文包，然后驾车前往Drexel。

Drexel无疑是曼哈顿对吸血鬼最友好的餐厅，它为人类和吸血鬼提供各自丰盛的食物，并且谢天谢地，装潢非常正常。很多家餐厅都自称对吸血鬼友好，但实际上只是为了Vamps建造的，他们穿着斗篷带着假獠牙，兴奋地冲进布满蝙蝠形棺材和德古拉幻想的餐厅中。Charles觉得那类地方毫无品味可言，而Raven真情实感地厌恶它们。

“你应该去看看洛杉矶，”Raven说道，撇着嘴，“Hank和我去过这个地方——叫什么来着？”

“Stoker酒吧，”Hank毫无困难地补充道。

Raven点头。“对，Stoker。它在Yelp上有极高的评分，而且极有可能获得了很多吸血鬼评论家的好评，但我们过去后才发现它完全就是Vamps那一套。”

“令人失望。”

“还用你说。但之后我们去了这个另一个地方......”

“Haverford，”Hank补完。

“对，Haverford。天，Charles，吃过他们的汉堡就死而无憾了。”Raven的视线随着回忆飘动着，“在吃过那家之前，你从未活过。我们下次去加州的时候会再去一次。你下次会跟过来的，对吧？”

“如果我不忙的话，我会的。”Charles保证道。

他花了几分钟详细阅读了菜单，即便每次他来的时候都会点同样的东西：炸鸡排，咸肉芝士土豆泥，和Drexel最有名的鲜血薯条开胃菜。Raven认为他是个彻底无聊的人还是有一些根据的，他悲伤地想到。

“这学期怎么样？”Hank问道。

Charles耸了耸肩，把菜单放到一旁。“不坏。我仍然在适应哥大还有纽约州的生活习惯，但我喜欢我教的这些课，学生们也很好。”

“他们喜欢吸血鬼教授吗？”Raven问道，龇起牙笑着。

“诚实的说，我觉得他们不关心这点，至少我没有听到任何意见。”当然，Charles非常努力不去听他的学生们的想法，但他不认为有人强烈地反感他吸血鬼的身份。这已经不再是1800年代，吸血鬼住在地下，填补他们的獠牙以融入社会的时代了。新一代的人们比他们的外祖父母们更有包容性。Raven抿了一口她的红色饮料。“那么他们对于你的变种人身份是怎么看的？这个似乎在最近比吸血鬼更有争议性些，我发誓。”

“有一些......顾虑，”Charles承认道，“尤其是针对我的变种能力的。但这不是一个严重的问题，毕竟我在牛津有典范记录，十几个同事都愿意为我的行为写保证书。选举又煽动了变种恐惧症的情绪，这挺不幸的，真的。你知道，几天前Erik说——”

他停住了。Raven眼睛亮了起来，猛抓住这一问题：“Erik？Erik是谁？”

“不是谁，”Charles快速地说着，明显是错误的回应方式。见鬼的嘴！

“一个同事。我，呃——我们一起工作。”

“你真是一个糟透了的骗子！”Raven高兴地大叫，她把自己的椅子移得近了些，眼睛期待地大睁着，“好了，你引起了我的注意力。全部都告诉我。”

Charles翻了翻眼睛。“没什么可说的。真的，我们只是——他是一个朋友。”

“Charles，我用提醒你你没有朋友吗？你有我和Hank和一帮同事，而现在你有Erik了！”Raven抓住他的胳膊兴奋地攥着。“你们在哪儿遇上的？他是做什么的？他是一个吸血鬼吗？一个变种人？”

“他不关你事，”Charles反驳道，甩掉她的双手，“当你和Hank一开始约会的时候我可没有烦你！”当他们两个开始大笑时，他补充道，“好吧，好吧，我那时稍微做了点调查。”

“你什么都做了，就差调出他的官方背景了，”Raven干巴巴地说着，“而且你没有这么做只是因为我威胁你如果你再干涉我的感情我就再也不跟你说话了。所以原谅我如果我现在没有仁慈地对待你。”她再次用力地攥紧他的胳膊。“说。”

“首先，嗷。”Charles生气地瞪着她，揉着自己的胳膊，“然后，真的没什么可说的。他叫Erik，我在TypO遇到他的，我们是朋友。没了。”

“当然，Jan，”Raven说道，得意地笑着。Charles迷茫地看向她，她不屑一顾地挥了挥手。“不用在意，这只是小孩子们最近爱用的词。无论如何，继续说关于他的事。他是做什么的？你见了他几次？你在跟他约会吗？”

“不，我们不在约会，”Charles哼着说，“他是纽大的学生。”

“哦天，他多大？”

“二十一，”Charles不耐烦地说着，“这不是重点因为我们没在约会。他只是一个朋友。我们每周在TypO见一面，有一个小节，然后我们就分开。这就是所有我要说的。”

他必须要抑制住视线飘走的本能。Raven总有特别的方法让他感觉自己的一切脆弱地暴露无遗，即便他没什么可隐藏的。她正在眯着眼睛研究着他，而他正当的对上她的视线，希望她从他那里什么都没读到，然后继续他们的晚饭。

然后她的眼睛瞪圆了。“等一下。”

Charles叹了一口气。“现在又怎么了？”

“Erik跟你向Hank问的血液连结有什么关系吗？”

Hank当然告诉她了。他当然这么做了，即使Charles特别地告诉他不要这么做。奢求那孩子对Raven保密简直是毫无希望。

Charles挣扎地保持他的原始面部表情，说道：“什么？我完全不知道你在说些什么。”

但这太晚了——Raven的眼睛进一步地瞪大，然后她再次抓住他的胳膊。“Charles，你和这个孩子血液连结了吗？”

“没——”

“哦我的天哪，这是真的。”

“等一下，”Hank插嘴道，皱着眉毛，“我找到的所有有关血液连结的信息都是些奇闻异事，我甚至不确定血液连结是不是真的。”

“我也不知道，”Charles承认道，“但这是我能想到的唯一解释，为什么我和Erik会......这是唯一能解释我们之间的联系的。”

Raven迅速抬起两边的眉毛。“联系，嗯？”她满意地说，“怎样的联系？”

Charles忽略她意味深长的笑容，解释道：“就像我跟Hank说的一样——Erik的血对于我来说难以置信，而且我的毒液对他也——非常有效。我以为这是一次侥幸，第一次时，但这个......联系，它从未消退。”

“所以这是生理上的，”Raven说道，扭着她的眉毛。

Charles烦躁地用胳膊肘捅她。“不是那样。听着，我让Hank去调查血液连结是为了让他找找我没听说过的。没有太多的信息，网上也没有。”

“我看了几篇文献，也去谷歌学术上找了，”Hank说道，“就像你说的，没有太多线索。我可以之后再在文学作品中翻翻。我需要先补完我们去加州时的一些工作，但之后我会再继续研究的。”

Charles摇了摇头。“如果你有时间的话，我不想干涉你的计划。”

在他们能继续交谈之前，服务员端着食物出现了，然后他们开始讨论Kurt，后者非常享受自己在德国的留学时间，而且明显对马戏团感兴趣。

“他想加入他们，”Raven皱着眉说道，“我不确定我应该怎么反应。”

“他应该先完成学业，”Hank指出。

“我没有上大学，而且我现在也很好。”

“但他已经上了三年学了！如果不上最后一年就太可惜了。”Charles觉得他们已经围绕这个话题展开太多次争论了。他早就决定好不参与任何抚育类讨论，一半是因为Raven很烦他干预她的生活，一半是因为他从哪个角度都不认为自己有资格给出抚育孩子的建议。他的童年因为极度缺乏成年模范而著称。

他喝了一口自己的红色饮料（他要的是O型血）然后皱眉。见鬼，这令人失望。而且令人担忧——如果Erik的血从现在开始是唯一一个可以让他满足的东西，这就会是一个问题。他不能总让Erik当他的供血者；迟早有一天Erik会毕业然后进入法学研究生院，或者他先决定自己不需要通过供血挣零花钱，或者他仅仅决定自己不再想供血了。任何一种都有可能发生，那Charles该怎么办？

他听了一会儿Raven和Hank的斗嘴，直到他们的争吵开始变得更加......有活力。Charles大声地咳嗽提醒他们自己还在场，接着Hank的脸红了，埋下头开始整理眼镜。

“我认为我们可以回家继续讨论，”Rave咧嘴笑着说道。她剩了一点红色饮料然后往空盘子里扔了一团纸巾，严肃地看向Charles。“但别以为我们已经讨论完这个血液连结的事了，Charles。我需要定期更新，你懂了吗？而且我需要改天见见这个Erik。”

“改天，”Charles同意道。他怀疑Erik和Raven会有见面的理由，但Raven是不会放过这件事的。因为某些他不能理解的原因，自从他和Moira分手后她就对自己的感情生活重建了非常高的兴趣。显然她最新的人生目标就是给他找一段新的感情，或者至少给他找个炮友。希望她能尽快——而不是之后——将注意力从Erik身上转移走——他和Erik只是朋友，没有其他的了。

他们分开结账然后走出了餐厅。Raven告诉Charles不要过度工作，Hank保证他一旦找到什么就会给他打电话，然后Charles笑着向他们道了晚安。

他刚到家手机就震了起来。他解开围巾，将手机放到走廊的桌子上，脱下外套并将它挂在衣架上。从外套里翻出手机后，他摇着轮椅来到厨房倒了一杯水，然后开始检查短信。

是Erik。你最喜欢的电影是什么？

Charles被逗乐了，回道：有一些呢，怎么了？

然后回复闪电般得快。喜欢星战吗？这非 长重要

好吧，Charles写到，我喜欢这个系列，新的电影打开了新的可能，然而，我必须说——

“哦算了吧，”他嘟囔道，自己完全没有发短信的耐心。删除了短信后，他打电话过去。

几乎半分钟后Erik接了起来。Charles在那边震耳欲聋的背景音乐中几乎听不到他在说什么。

“你好！”Erik喊道。

“你好，”Charles皱着眉回应道，“你在哪儿Erik？太吵了。”

“我在——等会儿。”

那边传来一些混乱的声音，模糊的笑声和吁声，然后一切就突然变得安静了下来。“抱歉，”Erik说道，听起来快喘不过气了，“我在一个家庭派对上，刚出来。”

Charles有些生气得温柔地笑了，Erik当然在家庭派对上，这是周六晚上，而他是一个二十一岁的大学生。“好吧，我不是有意打扰你娱乐的。我只是在想打电话会比发短息快点，但我想我可以在之后回答的你问题。”

“不不不，”Erik喊道，“回答问题。这非常重要，非——常重要。”

Charles皱了一下鼻子。“你醉了吗？”

“没——————”

“骗子。”Charles抑制不住嘴边的微笑。

“只是有一点，”Erik坚持道，“非常小的一点。然后快回答见鬼的问题，好吗？”

“好的，我喜欢星战。开心了？”

“好，”Erik快乐地说道，“因为这是决定性的。”

“决定性的？”

“是的，”Erik非常严肃地说道，有一阵简短的寂静，然后他继续道，“好啦，我该走了。我不应该跟你说话的。醉着，我的意思是。我不应该醉着跟你说话。我可以在其他任何时候很你说话。你知道的，当我不醉的时候。”

“好的，”Charles同意道，非常大程度上被逗乐了，“也许我们应该在你清醒的时候继续。”Erik没有再说其他的就挂上了电话。Charles大笑着将手机放回口袋中，想着Erik醉的时候还会给他发短信（而不是给其他人）是多么的荣幸。

 

*

 

第二天早上，他醒来发现有一串来自Erik的短信。

昨晚我非常抱歉

我不知道我发生了什么，真的

我希望这没让事情变得奇怪？我真的抱歉

Charles打着哈欠，打了过去，几秒种后就接通了。“你好？”Erik沙哑地说着。

“你听起来很糟糕，”Charles告诉他。

“对，我......宿醉。听着，关于昨天我非常抱歉。通常我在醉的时候都会离手机远远的，但昨天我室友挑战我和几杯Fireball然后我......在之后就没什么清醒的意识了。”

“没关系的，你没有打扰到我。”

“好吧，我仍然很抱歉。”Erik犹豫了很长一段时间，然后飞快地说道，“我可以补偿你吗？请你吃一顿早餐或者之类的？”

Charles惊讶地眨着眼睛。“呃......”除了煮茶和检查邮件以外，他还没有多少早晨的计划。除此之外，厨房里只剩下一点干了的麦片和一些猩红脉动了，听起来都不太吸引人。为何不呢？“好吧，可以。”

“真的？”Erik听上去很吃惊和愉快，“好吧。你想在哪儿见面？”

半小时后，Charles到达了一家名为Morning Glory的精致小餐厅。它被夹在了星巴克和一家书店之间，很容易错过，也许这解释了店里的人为什么这么稀少。Charles很快在一片空桌子中发现了Erik，于是他摇着轮椅移动了过去。

“早上好。”

“早安，”Erik调整了一下他的墨镜，有些腼腆地笑着，“再次为昨晚抱歉。”

Charles挥手。“无碍的，”他看向Erik，后者弓着背看上去有点苍白，坐在餐厅中最黑暗的角落还带着墨镜。“你看上去很糟。”

“你绝对不会相信我现在有多头疼。”

“事实上......”Charles抚过Erik的思绪，感受到后者太阳穴上不停跳动的阵痛后身子缩了缩，“上帝。你到底喝了多少？”

“太多了，”Erik悲惨地说着。

他的脑子像是被人用锤子砸过一样——事实上，这个人依旧在拿着锤子重复地、用力地砸着。Charles都快因为同情而同样头疼了。“你介意我......”他在太阳穴旁晃动了一下手指，Erik苦笑了一下摇了摇头。当他阖上眼睛时，Charles滑进了他的思维中。

Erik拥有一个令人愉悦的思维地形。Charles在他的一生中进入过太多的思维，Erik的是其中最让人喜爱的之一。在表面上有些吵闹、躁动、仓促，但在此之下相当敏锐与沉稳。在Charles的感受中，大多数的思维都是有颜色的，而Erik的是红色与紫色的，激情、严厉、温暖。也许是血液连结让Erik的思维变得舒适，Charles想到。也许之后他应该研究一下这点。

Charles在几十年中都使用着、协调着他自己的能力，抑制住头疼简直是小儿科。当他将头痛驱赶走后，Erik的思维变得湛蓝，代表缓和与感激，然后是黄色，代表惊奇。“这真是......你怎么做到的？”

“练习，大多这样，”Charles回应道，从他的思维中撤离，“我对付过我人生中的无数次宿醉。”

“哇。”Erik揉搓着自己的太阳穴，然后摘掉了眼镜，“你应该以此为生，你会在这个行业中势如破竹的。”

“我在1960年代曾是个医生，”Charles告诉他，“其实是我最喜欢的职业之一，仅排在为披头士乐队当幕后管理之后。”

“你——”Erik呛到了，“披头士？”

Charles笑了，“我开玩笑呢，我想我的人生没有那么有趣。”

“我现在二十一岁，大多数人生经历都给了皇后区，”Erik平平地说道。

Charles的笑容扩大了。“了解了。”

当服务生过来后，Erik点了一份豪华早餐套餐和一杯咖啡，Charles要了一杯茶和一叠烤煎饼。他不怎么热爱人类食物，但薄煎饼从来没有令他失望过。他正搅拌茶中的糖，Erik凑过来说道：“所以我正在读一些这个血液连结的资料。”

“你读了我发给你的论文了？”

“对，但不怎么有帮助，所以我谷歌了血液连结然后发现了更多的信息。”

Charles惊讶地歪了歪头。“我也在谷歌上查过，没发现多少啊。”

“你也说了你不擅长高科技，”Erik挖苦地指出，“你都不知道怎么用电子邮件把那些论文发过来——我还要教你怎么发附件。”

“有道理，”Charles承认道，“所以你找到了什么？”

“有一整个论坛，”Erik说道，声音中带着一点激动，“不太容易找到，但我在Reddit上看到血液连结的人或是自称自己血液连结的人，那里有很多有用的。再加上有很多subreddits......它们......”Erik皱眉，“你从‘Reddit’开始就听不懂了，对吗？”

Charles哀伤地笑道：“恐怕如此。”

“所以这个Reddit是......”Erik停顿了，摇了摇头，“不用在意，Reddit不重要。重要的是这个血液连结并不危险。至少，我还没有读到过任何危险倾向的文章。就我所知道的而言，这是一种完全无害的现象。它只是发生了。”

“令人安心。但我们不能确认我们的经历和其他人的是一样的。”Charles从外套中拿出一支笔，揪出一张餐巾纸把它们递给Erik。“写下链接，好吗？我想自己去看看这个论坛。”

Erik被逗乐了。“我可以直接发短信给你。”

Charles疑惑地皱眉。“你可以做到吗？”

“难道教授们不是需要经常使用电脑和手机吗？”Erik调笑道，点击着自己的手机。片刻，Charles的手机提示音响起，表示收到一条信息。“你花了很长时间阅读《傻瓜的二十一世纪》？”

“闭嘴，”Charles嘟囔道，戳着自己的薄煎饼，“这就是我需要助教的原因，你知道的。所以我可以专注于更重要的事情。”

“当然，”Erik说道，傻笑着。

Charles突然被一个念头击中了，当Erik充满傲慢和幽默地向他微笑时，后者才察觉到他有多么好看。Charles有些震惊地低头看向自己的茶，激烈地想到：见鬼。

“你还好吗？”Erik问道。

“很好，”他凶狠地喝了一大口茶恼怒地想道，这全都是Raven的错。她让Charles思考也许他和Erik间会有什么更多的东西。如果她从来没有提起他绝对不会这么想。Erik是一个朋友。暂时的。

Erik抬起了一边的眉毛。“你确定吗？有一瞬间你的表情好像很奇怪。”

“我很好，”Charles坚持道，他往自己的茶中加了更多的糖，让自己有事可干并且忽略掉Erik眼中的顾虑（Erik正在顾虑他，耶稣啊）。“所以......学校里怎么样？”

Erik哼了一声。“学校里很好，妈妈。我做完了所有的作业，甚至在数学考试上得了A！”

Charles翻了翻眼睛。“是只有我这么感觉，还是说你这一代特别的喜欢讽刺？”

“大概只有你这么觉得，”Erik甜蜜地说道，Charles忍不住笑了出来。

他们花了剩余的早餐时间谈论Charles在变种基因上的研究，Erik在变种人青少年中心的志愿服务工作，交换了他们对于共和党竞选人的共同厌恶，后者在这个时间正于俄亥俄州的某处宣讲。

“他很恶心，”Erik在付账时低吼道，“每次我在电视上看到他的时候，我都在想，‘就是它了，这就是我的超级反派起源故事’。”

Charles大笑。“不，别成为超级反派，你需要穿紧身衣，所有人穿上紧身衣都丑爆了”  
   
“真的吗？”Erik看向自己，“我不知道，我觉得我会还行。”

Charles也看向他，然后顿时开始反悔。Erik有一双瘦长的双腿，他穿上紧身衣绝对棒极了，见鬼。

“除此之外，”Erik继续道，“我有一个斗篷，没有其他东西比斗篷更牛叉了。”当他看到Charles正在憋笑时，他说，“我是认真的！你没注意过蝙蝠侠吗？”

“我更粉超人一点，抱歉。”

Erik皱了一下自己的鼻子。“我还以为你品位还不错呢。”

“我的爷爷是格拉斯哥的爵士，”Charles以最优雅的声音傲慢地说道，“别跟我提品味。”

Erik看了他一会儿，然后爆发出一阵笑声，他的整个思维都被点亮了。Charles有点呆住了，触碰着他的思维边缘，被他们连接处的一股热流包围着。他不确定自己感受到的热量来自于自己还是Erik，但这足以惊讶到他让他看向别处，好在Erik面前掩藏发红的脸颊。

   
*  
 

十月份的最后一个周一晚上，青少年中心举办了一场圣诞节舞会。Erik花了一整个下午来确认音响设备都能正常工作，以及他们请的DJ确实能够准时出现。六点钟，当孩子们和他们的家长开始涌入舞会时，他走向饮料桌，Kitty正给纸杯倒着苏打水。

“让我猜猜，”他说，扫视着她的服装。“医生？”

Kitty朝他咧嘴笑道：“是什么暴露了我？听诊器？‘叫我Pryde医生’名牌？”

“是我异常优越的观察能力，”Erik回应道，从桌子上拿起一杯咖啡，“需要什么帮助吗？”

“你帮不上忙的，蝙蝠侠。”她看向他的多功能腰带，“你自己做的？”

“只是修补了一下，”Erik毫不在意地说道。事实上，他花了几个周末缝自己的斗篷，而且对于最终效果无比自豪。“喜欢这个斗篷吗？我听到很多人都说它无比夺目。”

“‘很多人’，”Kitty重复道，她的微笑变得有些狡猾，“在这之中是不是碰巧有个人八百岁了并且名字是Charles？”

Erik翻了个白眼。“首先，他还没到三百岁。而且不，是我的母亲这么说的。”

Kitty大笑。“我应该猜到的。你告诉她关于Charles的事了吗？她一直催促着我讲更多的事，但我不会背叛别人的，尤其是你。”

“谢谢你，”Erik干巴巴地说道，“一开始她知道他的事就是因为你。而且没什么可说的——我们只是朋友。”

“因为你个胆小鬼不敢约他出来。”

“因为我不知道他是不是感兴趣！”

一群打扮成复仇者的孩子们涌到饮料桌旁，拿走了很多杯子。Erik递给Kitty更多杯子接饮料，继续道：“我不知道他是怎么看我的。他很好，但他对所有人都很好。几周前，有个女孩在TypO撞到他，把一整杯饮料都洒到他身上了，他甚至都没生气。那个女孩很窘迫，但他告诉她没事然后他帮她打理了一切然后他还用书呆子的笑话逗乐了她。天，我感觉她在那时就完全坠入爱河了。”

Kitty傻笑道：“你确定是她坠入了爱河吗？”

“我没有爱上他，”Erik哼道，“我只是——我喜欢他。”在她审视的目光下，他补充道，“特别。我特别喜欢他。”

“承认是第一步。”Kitty严峻地说道。

“你还有脸说。你花了，多少——五个月平定紧张然后才约Piotr出来？”在那五个月中，他不得不倾听她憔悴痛苦地说她在一次免费画展中撞见的一个美丽的、难以置信的、极棒的画家，并且她一见钟情。Erik只是为了Charles心神不宁了两个月，他认为自己在这个对比中更胜一筹。

“没错，但我希望我能更早地做完。”她开始把杯子摆成钻石状。“从老手这儿听点建议，Erik——如果你等太长时间你会后悔的。如果他也喜欢你，完美。如果他不，那至少你不用花更多的时间与经历单相思了。这是个双赢。”

“除非我告诉他然后所有事都变得诡异然后我们再也不联系了，”Erik指出，“我认为这是一种失败。”

两个穿成南瓜的孩子走过来看向杯子，“新奇士？”Kitty问道，“还是百事？激浪？我们全都有。”

“柠檬水呢？”一个刺状紫色头发的南瓜说道。

Kitty皱眉。“不，我们没有柠檬水。”

“随便，”另一个南瓜嘟囔道，他的蓝色头发上沾满了蓝色胶带，跟耀眼的橘色南瓜外观毫无违和感，“这个派对太差劲了，来吧Cece，我们去跳一跳。”

他们看着两个南瓜消失在舞池中。“我们十三岁的时候也这么烦人吗？”Kitty疑惑道。

“我不是，”Erik回应，“你，绝对。”

Kitty爆发出一阵大笑。“我好像还记得一个烦人的十三岁小孩跟我说如果我不跟他玩，他就不再是我的朋友了。所以那个小孩叫什么呀？Edwin？Erwin？”

“闭嘴，”Erik抱怨道。

Kitty窃笑着拿起了一杯新奇士抿了一口。“OK，”她过一阵后说道，“认真的，你真的觉得Charles是那种你对他有感觉他就不再搭理你的那种人么？”

“好吧......这肯定会变得奇怪。”

“对，但你觉得你能让它过去吗？Charles听起来像是一个彬彬有礼的人，如果你们都很珍视这段友情，我认为它仍然会存在，”Kitty耸肩道，“我只是在说，我觉得好处要超过风险。”

“好吧......”Erik摸着他的纸杯的一侧皱着眉，“你这么说的话。”

“就听听我的建议，Lehnsherr，”Kitty吸了一口气，“这是医嘱。”

Erik翻了一个白眼，靠在饮料桌后的墙上，焦躁地拉着他的斗篷，说道：“好吧。下次我见到他的时候我会跟他说的。”

Kitty眼睛亮了起来：“乖宝宝。周五？”

“下周五。这周我有期中考试。”

“上周你也没去见他，对吗？”

“对，我去看我妈妈了，”他已经多次逃脱了跟她一起度过安息日的机会，但上周她终于成功地说服他过去。他很不情愿地取消了跟Charles的约定，但Charles告诉他不用担心。

Kitty慢慢地吹着口哨。“所以你已经有整整两周见不到他。你怎么活过来的？”

“也许会惊到你，”Erik干巴巴地说道，“但除他之外我还有自己的生活。”

他没有提起上周他和Charles偶尔发短信的事实，一开始他们只是在讨论下一次什么时候去TypO，然后他们就开始讨论随机哪个他们想起来的事。这些都只是友好的对话，但仍然，每次他的手机震动时Erik都会跳起来。他原先不怎么习惯于打非常长的电话，但Charles总是在发出三四条短信后放弃然后打过来。Erik悄悄地感觉很开心——说真的，他愿意永远地听Charles用他蠢蠢的性感口音闲聊。

“恶心。”

他的注意力闪回来了。“什么？”

Kitty用胳膊肘捅她。“你刚刚在想他，对吗？我从没有看见过你那么笑过。就承认吧，Lehnsherr：你很恶心地爱上他了。”

Erik怒视道：“闭嘴。”  
 

*  
 

在接下来的晚上，当Erik躺在床上快速扫览他的笔记时，他的手机震了起来。他翻滚了半圈趴在床上，从书包中召唤出了他的手机，看到Charles的名字后微笑了起来。

晚上好，Erik。

Erik哼了一声然后打字，为什么你的短信都这么正式？

片刻后手机铃声响起。扔掉手中的笔后，Erik接起电话，重新躺了回去。“这比平时还快。”

“打字要花太长时间了，”Charles回答道，“然后回答你的问题，我出生的那个时代中，交流中得体的打招呼不是——”他压低语调，学着美式粗暴的口音说道：“——yo，啥事儿，哥们。”

Erik笑的太用力以至于被自己呛了一口。“没人这么说话，你个笨蛋。”

“我看电视节目，”Charles防御地说道，“我读书。”

“对，跟你一样老的人写得书和电视节目，”Erik反驳道，“天，你真的觉得我这个年纪的人这么说话吗？而且你的美国口音糟透了。”

“我的学生说还可以啊，”Charles有点受伤地说着。

“没错，但他们的死活取决于你给的成绩，记得吗？”

“有道理，”Charles嘟囔道，“无论如何，我在想你明天晚上有没有时间，我知道你说过你周五的时候有考试，所以也许我们可以在早些时候见面？”

Erik的心率急速上升着。“啊，听起来不错，我先查查......”他移动到床的另一边，将书包拉过来取出他的日程计划。他翻过那个本子，扫览着周三的日程然后感觉......自己的心沉了下去。“哦。我忘了我明天的安排了，有个教授在家里有答疑，我已经告诉她我会过去了。抱歉。”

“不，不，”Charles快速地说道，“没关系的。”

他的声音中有一阵奇怪的音调，这使Erik顿了一下。“你还......好吗？”片刻后他问道，“我知道你说过你会找其他的供血者——”Erik真的非常努力试图不思考这一点，或者试图不研究这让他多么的嫉妒，“——但如果你需要我的话，我们可以找其他的时间。”

“不，没关系，”Charles向他保证道。

“如果你不确定的话......”

“我确定。那下周见了？”

“对，周五，”Erik犹豫了，然后补充道，“听着，如果你在那之前需要我，我可以......过去，或者什么之类的。就打个电话，好吗？”

“我确定这很不必要，”Charles回应道，“但还是谢谢你。晚安，Erik。”

“拜了，哥们儿，”Erik用深沉粗暴的口音说道。

Charles的笑声让他的身体有些激动地颤抖。  
   
*

Charles在周日的花了一整个早晨填完了巨量的文字工作，这可不好玩。周一一整天他都在处理一个学生的剽窃问题，更不好玩。当周二来临的时候，他开始头疼，这阵疼痛好像做好了永久居住在眉头中央，然后他的整个身体开始变得异常滚烫。他忍受过了早上的三节课（教学效率跟以往相差甚远），并且努力不泄露出他想躺一会儿的欲望。

在最后一节课后，他快速地整理好了公文包，急迫地想回到办公室脱下外套，也许能在午休时瘫在沙发上。他还正整理他的笔记，一个学生——Jean Grey，一个极具天赋与优秀、很有可能是班上最聪明的学生（而且也是一个心灵感应者，Charles试图不让这点影响他自己对于学生的喜爱程度）——走到讲台边来。

他挤出一个微笑，说道：“有什么可以帮上你的吗，Jean？”

“事实上，教授......”Jean看向他的脸色，“我只是想说你的思维感觉非常......好吧，特别糟糕，今天。我不知道吸血鬼也会生病。”

“生病？”Charles大笑道，“我们不会的。”

“真的吗？因为我的两个室友都开始得流感了，而且她们的思维就像你的一样。”

Charles忍受住用袖子擦去眉头上的汗的冲动。“我很好，Jean，但谢谢你的关心。真的。”

“好吧，”她有些怀疑地说道，“周四见，教授。”

“照顾好自己，Jean。”

他看着她离开，然后将手背按在额头上。他发烧了吗？在他转变之后，有的时候他会生病。但从来没有比感冒严重过。不可能得流感。

但仍然，这是一个不那么令人心烦意乱的解释。他试图——没有成功——在这几天不去想它，但事实无处可逃。

他在过去的两周中都没有喝过Erik的血，在那之后他回到过TypO三次，都是因为口渴，但每一次他都是很不满足地离开了。他也提高了自己饮用猩红脉动的量，但他不仅仅是饥饿，他渴望一些特别的东西，而且只要他没有得到它，这种感觉就越来越糟。

他摇着轮椅回到了办公室中，关上门把公文包放在了桌子上。他将手机放在一旁，长时间地皱着眉盯着它。Erik说过只要Charles需要的时候他就会抽时间来TypO，而且Charles觉得现在自己非常需要。

但同时，想着自己需要立刻打给Erik预约他们的吸血时间而不是等到周五非常......非常可怕。他没有读到过任何表示血液连结会导致上瘾、或者停止连结会对吸血鬼危险甚至致命的信息。如果这正是将要发生在他身上的事，他肯定应该在他挖掘出的轶事中看到，或者在Erik的论坛上发现这点。这么重要的细节是如何被他自己忽略的呢？

他怀疑——同时伴随着猛烈的关心——Erik是否也在经历这种......停止连结的症状。如果有的话，他肯定会提起的吧？

Charles皱着眉拿起手机，打开了短信app，点击Erik的名字。下午好，Erik。他咬了咬嘴唇，獠牙随着他的思考稍微陷入了一点，他在想如何措辞才能不让Erik起疑。他终于决定好了，我的班上有一阵得流感的趋势，我希望你还好，然后在再次审视之前点击了发送。

再重读一遍后他有些退缩了。天，这条短信就像几吨的砖头一样微妙。他窘迫地放下手机脱下外套。在外套下他已经全身是汗，领子浸透了汗水。他摇着轮椅来到了桌子下的迷你冰箱前，拿出了早晨喝到一半、半满的猩红脉动，拧开瓶盖快速地喝完。这在一定程度上使他稳定了些，然后他将空瓶子扔到可回收垃圾箱中，呼出一口气。

他的手机响了一声。感觉还好，Erik回复道。谢谢关心。你还好吗？

Charles扯了扯自己的领子，单手回复道：吸血鬼不会生病的，我的朋友。

Erik的回复在几秒种后就到了：幸运。周五见？

好。

Charles将手机扔回了他的桌子上，摇着轮椅来到沙发前。他将自己移动过去，然后懒散地瘫倒在上面。Erik听起来还成=可以，让人放心。对于Charles的话，他会撑过去这段......恐怖的经历，然后在周五跟Erik见面。只有三天了，时间会转瞬即逝。

他呻吟着将脸埋在了沙发靠枕中。现在刚到午休时间，下午的时候他还有很多事要干呢，但......小睡并无大碍。他现在太过疲倦，反正也不能继续正常工作了。

他想要撑起来，先在手机上定一个闹钟，但在这一轻微的思绪后，他就睡着了。  
 

*  
 

“听着，”Alex坚持道，自鸣得意地收集完Angel的钱，“大富翁的重点不是赢。重点是在自己输了之前操翻别的所有人。”

“然而你还在疑惑自己为什么没有朋友呢，”Angle干巴巴地说道，“好吧，我破产了。谁还要再加满吗？”

“给我调点好的，”Kitty说道，递过去自己的杯子。

Angel爬了起来。“一杯含羞草，马上就来。还有其他人要吗？”

“有人在淡淡地怀疑我们为什么要在周二晚上集体喝酒吗？”Alex问道。

Kitty咧嘴笑了。“怀疑？有点。会让我们停下吗？见鬼，不！我都大四了，Summers，再没有限制。我他妈的自由了。”

“上帝保佑你，”Angel说道，向Kitty扔过去自己的空杯子。“Erik？”

Erik摇了摇头，手指翻转着一枚骰子。他已经喝完一杯啤酒了，他想保持相对清醒因为明天还要复习一个小测呢。他今天过来只是为了在学习中获得一个短暂的休息时间，然后迅速地投入到大富翁游戏当中，这当然代表他现在不能离开，除非他赢了，或者他挫败地投降了。当游戏进行下去后，前者看上去更有可能些。

他扔出去骰子，前倾去读数。“蛇眼！这意味着我可以到......”他将自己的铁矿向前移动了两格然后阴险地笑道：“木板路，我买了。”

Kitty踹了Alex一脚。“你个傻叉。现在那边全被他包了。”

“为啥怪我啊？”Alex伸冤道。

“如果你没有从我这里偷——”

“这就是见鬼的玩法！”

Erik的手机在自己的口袋中开始震动。他将它拿出来，看到屏幕上的名字时跳了起来。“我要接个电话。”

Kitty没说什么，但她和Alex都冲他傻笑着。Erik翻了个白眼，起身走到了更安静点的走廊中。“嗨，Charles。什么事？”

“你好，Erik。非常抱歉......打扰了你的晚上但......”

他的声音沙哑且颤抖。Erik的心几乎跳出来了。“Charles？怎么了？”

“我，呃......你介意过来一趟吗？现在？”

他听起来糟透了。恐惧彻底地冲刷着Erik，一直到他的手指尖。“当然，我就——”他伸出自己的手，钥匙从Kitty脸前飞快地飞了过去，忽略掉她的惊呼后他说，“我马上过去。二十分钟。你还好吗？”

“还好。就......”Charles颤抖地呼出了一口气。“来。求你。”

“好，好的。马上。”他挂上电话，快速地转身，心脏还在猛烈地跳动着。

“抱歉，我得走了。”

“怎么了？”Alex发话道，“都还好吗？”

“我不知道。”Erik一只手焦躁地伸进头发中，“是Charles，他听起来......很奇怪。我要过去看看他还好。”

Angel皱眉。“他听起来很奇怪？怎么奇怪？”

“我不知道。”

他领起自己的外套蹬上靴子，当他握上门把手时，Angel阻止了他。“你希望我们谁跟着你过去吗？”

Erik犹豫了。一方面来看，如果真的出了什么大问题，也许有个人在旁边能帮上忙。另一方面来看，他不太确定自己是否能请别人来到Charles的家。如果Charles真的陷入了困境，他自己总能打电话给医院之类的不是吗？他不会打给Erik的。

“不用，”他最终说道，“我之后会给你们发短信的。”

他还没等其他人回答就赶了出去。夜晚冰冷的空气扑面而来，让他在去往车站的一路上都咬着牙。少数人也在严寒中忍耐着，街上一片寂静。Erik努力收缩着肩膀，手深深地插进兜中，他快速地三步并作两步跳下地铁站的台阶，心脏猛烈地冲击着胸腔。

Charles没事。吸血鬼不会因为木桩插入心脏以外的事而死，所以这不会是什么危及生命的事。但Erik无法想出任何一种可能的解释，为什么Charles会听起来如此疲倦，当他越回想他与Charles的对话，他就变得越忧惧。在他的记忆中，Charles的音调永远都是完美的。到底是什么让他如此颠覆？

他穷尽了自己身上的每一分抑制力，才没有用能力将地铁扯出轨道。Erik没有坐下，他无法坐下——几种可能的假设在他的脑海中盘旋着，没有一种不恐怖。如果Charles要死了呢？如果有什么非常罕见的吸血鬼疾病正在吞噬他的生命呢？Erik他妈的能做什么？叫一个见鬼的救护车吗？

地铁站与Charles的住宅间隔了三个街区，在Erik赶到大楼门口时，他大汗淋漓并且极其愤怒。为什么Charles不能直接告诉他出了什么事？如果事实证明他没什么可担忧的，Erik的愤怒就会变得非常严重。

门卫看向他然后眯起了眼睛。“先生——”

“Charles，”Erik打断道，“Charles Xavier。记得吗，我之前来看过他——”

“啊，没错。”门卫认出他来点了点头，然后皱眉，“你现在看起来有点生气啊，孩子。”

“好吧，”Erik咬紧牙关，“我有点生气。我能进去吗？”

门一打开他就冲了进去直奔电梯，庆幸的是没有其他人在那里；Erik真的没有耐心去和别人争夺电梯的空位。他用自己的能力不太必要地使电梯门撞上，然后使劲捅着Charles那层的按钮。

电梯门在六层刚一打开，Erik就跳了出来，整个走廊在他的飞奔中都变得模糊。他径直跑到了608门口，用能力先感知房间内的情况。他花了一小段时间给所有金属分离归类，然后将注意力集中到了Charles的金属上：他的轮椅（冰冷，没在使用中），他的手表（同样冰冷）。这非常惊恐地令人不安。

Erik猛烈地用指关节敲击着房门。“Charles？”

在很长的令人后怕的一段时间内，房间中没有回应。然后Charles轻轻地说道，请......请进。

即使在这么短的思维接触中，Erik也能感受到Charles正处于痛苦之中。他扭动手指打开Charles的房门，慌张地进入。

“Charles？”

在客厅。

Erik吞咽了一口，花了一些时间镇定下自己，然后走过走廊。当他站在门口时，他僵住了。

Charles正躺在沙发上，死一般的苍白，大量地流着汗。他的深色头发服帖地粘在额头之上，而在他敞开的领子下方，他的胸膛因为汗水而反光。他甚至都没有换下外裤和上装——看起来他刚从学校回来然后就瘫在了沙发上。他的眼睛朦胧地半睁着，随即视线上移看向Erik。“Erik，”他沙哑地说道。

Erik无知觉地愣了半秒钟，然后反应过来磕磕绊绊地奔到Charles的一侧，跪在他的身旁。“哦上帝啊，Charles？发生什么了？”

Charles挣扎地露出一个微笑，看起来无比痛苦。“真的没有看上去那么......严重。我觉得我只是.....”他吞咽了一口，“......戒断反应。”

“什么——什么？”

“这就是为什么我叫你过来。”Charles昏睡地、缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，“我觉得我的......戒断反应来自......好吧，来自于你。”

“我？”Erik惊讶地重复道。然后所有事情合在了一起，他的眼睛瞪大了。

“哦见鬼。你的戒断反应来自于我的血？”

Charles又露出了他痛苦的笑容。“听起来......就是这样。”

“为什么你不早一点打电话过来？”Erik质问道，扯掉自己的外套，不耐烦地卷起袖子，然后将手腕伸到Charles面前。

“不......别，”Charles说道，将脸从他手腕前移开，“我只是......我们应该去TypO。我只是想要你接我......”

“你哪儿也不去，”Erik难以置信地说道，“来，坐起来。”他扶着Charles的手臂帮他坐直，在自己的手指接触到令人震惊的冰冷的皮肤时吸了一口气。“天，你太冷了。快点，坐起来。”

他花了很大力气才把Charles拎到坐直的姿势。Charles在他紧握的双手中瘫软，如同一只布偶猫般软弱无骨。Erik惊慌地再往上拽了拽袖子，将手腕伸出去。“这儿，来吧。”

“不，”Charles大口地喘着气，他的瞳孔放大，惊艳的蓝色虹膜几乎消失了。“Erik，别。”他将一只手搭在Erik的手腕上，无力地想将他推走。“我不想......我不认为我能控制住自己。”

“我不在乎，”Erik说道，将手腕按在Charles的嘴唇上。

在那几秒钟时，Charles只是在他的皮肤上喘息着，獠牙轻轻地触碰着Erik的脉搏。然后他发出一声绝望的声音咬了下去，Erik因为疼痛惊呼着——Charles从来没有如此生硬地啃咬过，这个过程从没有如此刺痛过——但他坚持地稳定着自己的胳膊，用力而颤抖着。紧接着，毒液渗入了进来，他的膝盖开始颤抖。他坐在地毯上，试图保持靠着沙发的姿势，这样就不至于一会儿以奇怪的姿势瘫倒。当Charles毫无技巧地吸食他的血液时，后者唯一能做的就是努睁开双眼。Erik眼看着一股鲜血顺着小臂流到他的胳膊肘处。

有趣，他昏昏欲睡地想着，但他为Charles——或其他吸血鬼——供血时，他从没有真正地看到过自己的血液。他才意识到Charles通常都要比这次更加小心，确保没有浪费任何一滴。

这是第一次，他第一次深刻地感受到了恐惧，并不是为了Charles而是为了他自己。如果Charles说的是真的怎么办？如果他确实无法控制住自己怎么办？

“Charles，”他试图说道，但他的嗓子只发出了模糊的咯咯声。他挣扎地想要撤回自己的手臂，但已经太晚了：片刻之后他的眼前一片漆黑。  
   
*  
   
当他醒来的时候，Charles俯身在他的正上方，脸红、并且着看起来惊慌无比，“哦上帝啊，”他说，他的声音像是从几光年外传过来的一般，“Erik，你能听到我说话吗？睁开眼睛，Erik，求你了。”

他的嘴中有一股奇怪的味道。他舔着自己的嘴唇，试图去顺从Charles的话做出点动作。他的眼睫毛颤动着，在几乎无尽长的时间后，他挣扎地睁开眼睛，然后视线中浮现了Charles的面孔。

Charles的脸颊如同玫瑰般红润，他的眼睛瞪大又再次清澈无比，看上去比Erik刚进门时的景象好多了。至少他现在不像随时会死去的样子了。Erik顿时感觉到彻底的安心，他费了很大力气小声说道：“你还好。”

在那一刻，Charles看上去很奇怪——就像下一秒会哭出来一样。“你个白痴。你个见鬼的白痴。”

“嘿，”Erik虚弱地说道，“我想我刚刚救了你的命呢。”

“我几乎不可能死的，”Charles反驳道，语气中带有一点怒气，“天，你认为你刚刚在做什么？”

Charles正坐在他身旁，向他倾身。这样对话看上去有些不平等，所以Erik努力坐起来，但他唯一能做的就是毫不优雅地扭动自己的双腿。

“别动，”Charles强硬地说道。

“你......”Erik开始说话，但他的舌头感觉起来厚重与笨拙。所以在一段时间的挣扎过后，他转而使劲地思考着。你叫我过来的。

“我叫你过来所以你可以接我去TypO，”Charles打断道，“我就害怕会发生这种情况，所以我希望工作人员能在旁边。然后你进到这里来然后像个见鬼的白痴一样地把手伸给我，然后我几乎杀了你！”

Erik不可置信地眨了眨眼。你大概不会——

“如果我再继续一分钟的话，我们有可能就再也说不上话了。”Charles愤怒地说道。

这让Erik无话可说。他感受不到恐惧，不太能，Charles的毒液仍然在他的系统中循环的时候他不能，但他可以感受到一种确切的不安。Charles几乎杀了他？这个念头因为不太现实而太过遥远，但Charles正看着他，视线中充满了愤怒与恐慌......

你在担心我，Erik顿时明白了。

“不，我只是在担心我几乎成为了杀人罪犯，”Charles快速说道，“我当然在担心你！”

Erik的嘴唇翘起了一点。我挺好。

Charles怒视着他。“别朝我微笑。”

也许是因为接近死亡的震惊——也许是因为Charles是有多么愤怒，Erik无法解释自己为什么开始发笑，轻轻地、颤抖着，当毒液的效果稍微散去时他的笑声变得不可控。他翻到一侧大笑着直到身侧开始疼痛，当Charles惊恐地大睁着眼睛（像个被惊吓到的谷仓猫头鹰）将他扶坐起来时，Erik更用力地大笑着直到笑出眼泪。

“这是应激反应，”Charles有些被惹怒道，他死死地攥着Erik的肩膀帮他保持平衡，“你失血过多已经神经错乱了（delirious）。”

“我很美味（delicious），”Erik修正道，而Charles困扰的表情又让他大笑起来。

他花了几乎十分钟才使歇斯底里的笑声不再从他的胸腔中冒出来，当Charles发现Erik已经脱离危险后，他咆哮着松开Erik，将自己举到轮椅上。几分钟后，他带着一杯水和一袋混合果仁回来了。他将那些东西放在咖啡桌上，扶着Erik坐直，冷酷地说道：“喝。吃。”

他的声线中有足够多的愤怒迫使Erik不说其他一句话服从命令。他慢慢地举起杯子开始喝水（“全部，”Charles在Erik喝到一半停下来时命令道），然后抓了一把果仁。它们都难以置信得咸，当Erik吃下时他不禁扮了个鬼脸。Charles继续严肃又安静地看向他，直到他无法保持安静了。“如果你真的喝了那么多以至于快杀了我的话——”

Charles的眼睛眯了起来。“我就是。”

“——那么我应该感觉......我不知道，比现在更难受一点。”Erik看向右手腕处紧紧缠绕的绷带，“如果我大量失血的话，我难道不需要输液之类的吗？”

“你接受了输液。”Charles双手叠在腿上，转移开视线。

Erik顿住了。“什么意思？”

“意思是......”Charles呼出一口气，他可以控制住表情之前，一阵内疚闪了过去。“你听说过吸血鬼的血对于人类有治疗作用吧？”

“嗯，大多数只对同种血型的人类有效。”

“是的，但对于大多数人来讲，它只有正向作用而不是巨大的作用。但对于你......”Charles摇了摇头。“我不知道这是我们的血液连结还是只是一种医学现象，但......我给你了我的血，而且我认为这救了你一命。如果没有医学上的干预你几乎无法被救治，但仍然......”

当他醒来时嘴中奇怪的味道。那是Charles的血？Erik思考着看向他，词句脱口而出：“你救了我。”

“在几乎杀了你之后，”Charles沉闷地说道，他的语气中透露着自我厌恶。

“只是一次意外，”Erik反驳道。

“本不该发生的！”Charles死死地抓着轮椅的轮子。“我永远都不该让你陷入到如此危险的境地，这全是我的错。”

“那你应该做什么？”Erik质问道，“躺在沙发上直到死去吗？你必须打电话给我！而且更重要的是，我自己选择了来这里。”

“你不知道会发生什么。”

“你也不知道，”Erik怒吼道，“或者你难道知道你会对我的血产生戒断反应吗？如果你知道，那我觉得我有足够的理由冲你吼。”

Charles的愤怒被疑惑代替了。“见鬼的为了什么？”

“为了你都快吓死我了！”

Charles有些古怪地看向他，然后摇了摇头。“郑重声明，我不知道这会发生，好吗？我没有读到任何有关血液连结的资料表示这会发生，而且，我读到的所有资料都表明血液连结在不同个体上差异很大，所以......也许这是我们的连结的一种特质。”

“见鬼的特质。”

“的确。”

Erik向后躺着，头靠在沙发上。他的整个身体就像一个大号的青肿，从头到脚都在悸动着。他的怒火无法使自己从深入骨髓的疲倦中恢复，于是他合上眼睛，耗尽了全部精力。

他今天晚上差一点就死了，而Charles比他能想象的一只吸血鬼会生的病更加病重。他们的血液连结，不管它是什么——它都令人恐惧。而且它极其危险。

“是的，”Charles说道，“它是。我也是。”

Erik可以从他的语调中听出内疚，可以真实地感受到空气中的内疚。他睁开眼睛：“我不怕你。”

Charles的嘴唇扭曲了。“你应该害怕。”

“我不。”

“那你就是一个白痴。”

“那我就是了。”Erik简单地说道。

Charles盯着他看了很长时间，因为困惑皱着眉。他湛蓝色的眼睛在Erik的眼睛中搜寻着什么，显然没有找到他期望的答案。他静静地说道：“我不懂，Erik。”

“你真是一千岁了，”Erik回应道，疲倦地笑了，“我还以为整个宇宙的奥秘都藏在你的衣服口袋中。”

“很难说是一千岁，”Charles嘟囔道，“而且如果我在我的人生中学到了什么，那就是人们从未停止让我惊讶。”

Erik又在那里坐了很长时间，直到晕眩感彻底平息下来，他的四肢也渐渐能够控制。他慢慢地、小心地将自己从咖啡桌旁扶了起来，站直。

“小心，”Charles说，在附近徘徊着。

“我很好，”Erik告诉他。话语刚一出口，他的膝盖又软了下来，他跌跌撞撞地又重重地坐到了沙发上。

“别动，”Charles皱着眉说道，“你今晚可以在沙发上睡觉，我不想你在不舒服的时候试图去别的任何地方。”

现在在沙发上，Erik再也不想动了。显然他已经耗尽了所有精力去站起来，因为他现在甚至没有力气转头看向Charles。“好吧。”

“很好。”Charles摇着轮椅来到衣柜前，翻出了一条被子盖在Erik的腿上。“现在休息吧，我们可以在早上讨论补偿的问题。”

Erik眨了眨眼。“补偿？”

“是的，”Charles的双手在轮子上停下了，“我知道这不是在TypO的小节，但你应该得到补偿，尤其是在你经历过今晚之后。即使......”他咬了咬嘴唇，獠牙深陷进皮肤中，“我不是有意去贿赂你，你知道的——你仍然有权利去起诉我，人身攻击，殴打，非法供血——”

“这是双方都愿意的，”Erik平平地说道。

“是的，但你没有料到我会——会如此失控。法律会站在你这边的——在这种情况下很少会偏袒吸血鬼的。”Charles平坦地说道，就好像他正在读教科书的段落。

“我不会去起诉你，”Erik生气地说道，“而且我也不打算接受你的钱。”

Charles皱眉。“Erik，你应该得到补偿。你并不是无偿为我供血的，我一直都在付费，这就是我们的约定的本质。”

Erik死死地咬着牙。“我来你这里不是为了挣钱。”

“不，不，当然不是。你是作为朋友来这里的，但即使是朋友之间——”

“我也不是作为朋友来这里的！”Erik爆发道。

Charles怔怔地看向他，显然被他激烈的反应吓到了。从他困惑的神情看得出来他不知道Erik在说些什么，而这令Erik的心沉了下去。“你是什么意思？”

下次我见到他的时候我会跟他说的，Erik这样跟Kitty说道。这真的不是他想象中的情形。

Erik深深地吸了一口气，艰难地坐了起来。“我不是作为一个朋友来这里的，”他解释道，“因为我不想只做你的朋友。”

Charles的眼睛瞪大了。“Erik......”

“我对你有好感，”Erik继续道，僵硬地低头看向自己的双手。“我喜欢你，非常喜欢。我知道吸血鬼和凡人的恋爱关系基本上没有什么好的记录，而且我知道这也许......对你来讲挺诡异的，因为我......比你年轻那么多年，但......你很聪明你很幽默你很有魅力，而且我想——我想我有一点爱上你了。”

紧接着是一阵彻底地、使人痛苦难耐的沉默。Erik紧紧地掐着自己的手，终于敢抬起头看向Charles。他的呼吸卡在嗓子中，而他的心脏像是已经停跳，好像他的所有都开始变得绝对静止，等待Charles的反应。Charles看向他的神情是那么的柔软、温柔，令Erik的嗓子彻底地卡住了。

“哦，Erik，”他说，“我认为我也有一点爱上你了。”

“爱”，这个词迅速挤进了Erik的大脑中，使他从头顶到脊椎尾端都焦灼无比。“你......”Erik难以置信地看向他，“什么？”

Charles摇着轮椅移近了些，锁上了轮椅，然后平稳地将自己转移到了Erik旁边的沙发上，足够接近直到他们的双膝相靠。“我认为你听到我的话了。”

Erik继续直视着他，前者的心脏跳动得速度之快以至于它几乎从嗓子里跳出来了。“只是确认一下——我现在醒着，对吗？这不是梦吗？因为我之前做过类似的梦——”

“Erik，”Charles打断道，伸出一只手挽过Erik的后颈，“吻我。”

“嗯，”Erik嘟囔道，就好像他之前没有成千上万次思考过亲吻Charles的可能，“好主意。”  
 

*  
 

Charles在第二天早上首先醒来。这是他的一周中第一次如此平稳地入睡，不用和头痛与寒冷斗争。当7:30闹钟响起时，他呻吟着，脸埋在枕头中想要躲避清晨的阳光。

然后他想起了Erik，于是彻底地惊醒了。

他快速地用能力扫过整个公寓，发现Erik在客厅的沙发上，仍然沉睡着。就Charles的观察而言，Erik一整个晚上都没有移动过，或许是在昨晚痛苦的经历后太过劳累。Charles无法去责怪他。

他现在最不想做的事就是起床了，但这只是周三而他还有课。他呻吟着将自己从床上拉起来，然后困倦无神地摇着轮椅进入卫生间。

二十分钟后当他走进客厅时，Erik还没有醒过来。他趴在沙发上，脸埋在昨晚Charles给他的枕头中，轻轻地打着呼噜。大部分的被单都滑落到地上，他的腰上的衣服卷起，露出他苍白的光滑的背部。Charles极度想要亲吻那里的每一寸。

天，他真美好。在很长一段时间内，Charles只是看着他，回想着昨晚吻Erik的时候是多么令人晕眩的好。Erik带着些笨拙的渴望，他的手指有些犹豫地穿进Charles的头发中，他的吻坚定、火热而且完全缺乏技巧。他的吻技肯定不是Charles遇到过的人中最棒的，但Charles完全不在乎。Erik就很完美。

昨晚......天，昨晚简直如过电一般。在Charles的一生中，他曾多次坠入爱河，但这一次是不同的。他无法确定，但他可以感觉到，他身体中的每一个角落都在如此述说。在经过去年一整年无精打采地为了Moira而伤神后，他满怀希冀地感觉到自己终于能够继续下去了。

他轻轻地哼着歌，喝了半杯猩红脉动当做早餐，然后为Erik默哀几秒因为冰箱中留给他的存货不多了，也许今天什么时候他会去商店里买点东西。8：15时他回到客厅，在咖啡桌上给Erik留下一张字条。当他帮Erik重新盖好被单时，Erik转了转身。

“早上好，”Charles轻轻地说着，“我要去上班了，你可以在这里继续待着，只是出门的时候要记得锁上门。”

Erik发出一声难以理解的声音，然后伸出一只手揉了揉眼睛。“几点啦？”

“8:20。你今天有课吗？”

“十一点之前没有。”

“什么时候下课？”

“嗯......”Erik的大脑在几秒钟后决定开始工作，Charles观看着他的思绪，从睡意朦胧的灰色变为充满活力、代表清醒的亮色。“4：30。”

“你想跟我一起去吃晚餐吗？大概，六点？”

“嗯，”Erik打着哈欠说道，“好啊，在哪儿？”

“我会发短信告诉你地址。”

片刻之后，Charles决定遵从欲望，将Erik额头上的头发梳到一边。Erik前倾着追随他的触摸，像一只求关注的猫，爱意从Charles的胸中涌了出来。

“我一会儿见你，”他说，手指抚过Erik的颧骨。

Erik的双眼又昏昏沉沉地合上了。“嗯，一会儿见。”

这一切奇妙地有些居家：醒来，准备去工作，跟Erik说再见，拥有美好的一天，然后约好一会儿的晚餐。Charles试图不去想自己适应这一切的速度之快，然后，在他可以在做出（或者说出）什么让自己害羞的事情之前先离开了。

早晨令人痛苦地度过，每次Charles看向钟表发现只过去了两分钟时，他都想撞桌子。他的思绪总是飘向Erik，一遍又一遍地重播昨晚的事，然后第一次开始怀疑自己是否做了正确的事。

他们之间的连结的强大是毋庸置疑的。Charles不太能理解它，但它显然将两人拉近，也许只体现在Charles需要Erik的血液上。但如果不只是这样呢？如果它也在两人之间建立了感情的连结呢？如果他对Erik的感情、Erik对他的感情全部都是生理依靠的副作用呢？

但Charles越想否定掉这个想法、越想声明他清楚地了解自己的思维和感情，他越是无法完全忽略掉这种见解。毕竟他对血液连结知之甚少，仅仅是离开了Erik两个星期就几乎让他丧失能力。连结的力量太过强大与恐怖，所以他们必须质疑它。

当晚餐时间来临时，Charles早上灼热的快乐已经消失殆尽，取而代之的是许多模糊又焦虑的问题。Charles先到达了餐厅，花了很长时间一行一行地看着菜单，但完全不能理解上面单词的意思。他点了一杯O型血饮料，只是为了给自己找一点事做，最后用了七分钟把整杯东西喝掉。他倔强地舔着自己的牙等待着。

六点钟到了又过去。6:10时，Charles开始有些担心了。无论何时他们在TypO见面，Erik总是很准时，通常至少比Charles提前五分钟到。他刚想去拿自己的手机时Erik便奔进了餐厅，后者的头发十分凌乱，眼睛瞪大扫视着整个餐厅。当他发现Charles时，前者露出了一个可怜的微笑向前走来，将手套塞到口袋中。

“我很抱歉，”他说，在Charles一旁的椅子上坐了下来，“我们有个会议但它超时了。”

“没关系。”

Erik看到Charles的表情时皱了皱眉。“哪里出问题了吗？”

“没有，”Charles保证道，“不完全是。我只是在想也许我们应当讨论一下......好吧，我们。”

Erik正打算拿过来一张菜单，顿住了。“好吧，”他警惕地说着，“我们的什么？”

Charles花了一些时间整理了一下思绪，如果他说错话了就很有可能让Erik失望，而他最不想做的事就是伤害他。但这是他们不能忽略的事，作为他们其中更为年长、更有经验的人，Charles认为自己有义务先提起这件事。

“首先，”他说，“我想先说清楚我很愿意和你在一起。你很聪明、有魅力、幽默，而且不介意我是一个吸血鬼，或者我可以读你的思想，或者我比你老了两百多岁。”

“对，我......很努力不去想最后一条，”Erik嘟囔道。

Charles大笑，俯身牵过Erik的手。Erik惊讶又愉快地对他笑着，手掌翻过去手心朝下。Charles的手指抚过Erik的指关节，慢慢地说着：“我想跟你在一起，但我想我们应当考虑一下血液连结的问题。”

Erik皱眉。“怎么了？”

“我认为，”Charles不情愿地说道，“我们应当考虑血液连结有可能在影响我们对对方的看法。我们应当考虑，生理上的配合度影响我们感情的可能。”

Erik的眉头皱的更紧了些。“等等......你是在说血液连结让我爱上你了吗？”

“不，”Charles犹豫道，“好吧，也许不是直接影响。这只是一种可能，血液连结让你有倾向对我产生感情，反之亦然。”

“所以......你是在指什么？”Erik生硬地说道，从Charles的触摸中脱离。他的思维中明亮的颜色变深了，充满紧张与愤怒。“你认为我们不是真的喜欢对方？我们只是——什么——被影响着或者之类的？”

“或者之类的，”Charles冷静地同意道。

“我清楚自己的思维，”Erik低吼道，“我知道我对你的感情，而且我知道这不是因为你的毒液让我感觉很好或者之类的废话。”

Charles强迫自己不要让自己的脾气占主导，回应道：“我愿意相信你。听着，Erik，在所有可能中，我们对对方的感情都是真挚的。诚实的说，我除此之外别无他求。但我们仍然不得不承认，我们几乎不了解这个血液连结或是它的复杂程度。”

“所以，”Erik眯着眼睛看向他，“你是......想跟我分手吗？”

他应该这样做。他应该跟Erik分手（如果他们算是已经在一起了的话，如果几个亲吻就表示他们开始恋爱关系的话），至少在他们了解血液连结的各种方面之前。在那之前，他们应当明智的保持距离，防止血液连结继续深化；Charles知道，连结越强大，他们越不容易逃脱。

但仍然，他不能这样做。仅仅是想着与Erik保持距离、有目的地割开Erik与他的人生的关系就让他感觉无比荒谬。他们只是认识了对方几个星期，但Erik已经成为Charles生活中固定的、无法被代替的一部分。Charles回想到遇到Erik前的时候，那时他将自己埋没到工作中不去想Moira，他无精打采地回家、去TypO、去学校，疲惫地在这三点中度过循环的机械生活。他不会再回去了。当他已经找到一件事情——一个人——，鲜活、有趣，让他真切地感受到生命的流动时，他不会再回去了。

“不，”他最终说道，“我们不分开。”

Erik笑了，思绪轻松了很多。他越过桌去拉着Charles的手，说：“很好，因为如果你想跟我分开的话我就要开始跟你严肃地说话了。”

Charles无法抑制住自己的笑容。“毫无疑问，但是，Erik，我只是......我想让你知道你将要跟什么打交道。首先，我是一只吸血鬼。”

“是的，”Erik干巴巴地说道，“我发现了。”

Charles努力不翻个白眼。“重点是，有些人不太看好吸血鬼跟凡人的关系，你知道的，对吧？”

“Charles，”Erik攥着他的手，愤怒都能透过物理联系传递过去了，“我的哪一部分让你认为我会在意别人的看法了？”

“我只想先说清楚，”Charles哼道，“信不信由你，我曾经跟几个凡人约会过，他们刚开始都毫不在意这个事实。”

在Erik可以控制自己前，一阵深绿色的嫉妒划过了他的思维。他深深地吸了一口气说道：“我不介意你是一个吸血鬼，我不介意你是一个心灵感应者，事实上，我爱作为吸血鬼的你和作为心灵感应者的你，因为这些让你成为了你。有异议的人就见鬼去吧。”

Charles被他热切的语气惊笑了起来，这只让Erik更加生气地瞪着他。“什么？”

“没什么。”Charles笑着捏了捏Erik的手，“就只是你如此强烈地相信所有，如此完整地相信所有。我喜欢这种，也喜欢你。”

Erik脸红了，看向别处，“好吧这是实话。”

Charles的手指与Erik的交织着，然后他送过去一阵喜爱的情绪。Erik瞪大双眼，快速地瞥了一眼Charles，片刻之后，他嘴角处坚硬的棱角有些软化了。

“所以......”他慢慢地说着，“我们在约会吗？”

“是的，”Charles肯定道，一阵激动的情绪随着这个想法穿过了他的脊椎，然后他无法抑制地笑了。“但是，”他补充道，“我们仍然要讨论很多东西，这个血液连结是其中之一——之后肯定会有更多的试验和失误，尤其是现在我们已经知道了我对你的血液产生了一种挺羞耻的依赖。”

Erik得意地笑了。“你对我上瘾了。”

“而且这种瘾在昨夜几乎杀了你，”Charles严肃地说。

“但它没有，”Erik的笑容反而扩大了，“你需要我。”

又是一个令人困扰的、漫不经心的回答，正如以往。“对，”Charles嘟囔道，翻了个白眼，“是的。然后过一会儿，我们需要谈论一下你看待死亡的态度问题。”

“过一会儿，”Erik用轻快的语气同意道，暗示他根本不会去听。

换个时间再跟他吵。Charles叹气道，“我们也需要讨论一下其他事情。我们对于彼此的期望；关于我们......挺大的年龄差的问题；再加上你很快就要去法学院了然后我们要对抗远距离——”

“Charles？”

他停下来了。“什么？”

“拜托，”Erik说道，他的思维是一阵红色，是一阵暖色，“别说话吻我。”

这绝对不是一种在讨论吸血鬼和凡人、超能力者和无能力者、在不同时代出生的人时的成熟应答。但仍然，当Charles看向Erik的笑时，这些忧虑显得那么遥远，显得那么苍白与不重要，因为Erik的手就搭在他的手上，因为Erik稍微凌乱的头发，因为他恶作剧般的眼神，因为他容易看透的眉毛，因为他美丽的嘴唇——当Erik发现Charles在看时，他的嘴角勾起。

“所以呢？”他问。

“所以，你难以置信。”Charles说道，将他扯过来，吻住了他。

END


End file.
